


But I do know one and one is two

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Sturm der Liebe (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Missing Scenes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Romantikhütte. Kaminfeuer. Kerzenschein. Und was sonst noch geschah…





	1. Die erste Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn eine Kamera ausblendet, blendet irgendwo eine Fanfiction ein und erzählt gnadenlos, was in der Zwischenzeit geschah. Die Geschichte beginnt genau dort, wo der Sturm endet: Boris und Tobias genießen ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht in der Romantikhütte. Viel Spaß also mit Boris und Tobias und einem kleinen Einblick in ihre Zweisamkeit.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin und Nachtauge
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Oneshots zu zukünftigen Ausblenden sind geplant, aber noch nicht geschrieben. Wir können also noch nichts versprechen, posten die Geschichte aber mal hoffnungsvoll als Multichapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2974

 

* * *

 

 

Tobias zu küssen war ein so herrliches Gefühl, dass Boris alles vergaß, die abschätzigen Blicke seines Vaters, den Ärger um Viktor und Alicia, den Streit mit seiner Mutter, seine ganze dysfunktionale Familie versank mitsamt der Restwelt hinter den Wänden dieser Hütte, bis es nur noch sie beide gab, Tobias‘ Hände an seinem Gesicht, seine Lippen auf Tobias‘ Lippen, ihre Zungen, die einander liebkosten, miteinander spielten… Er drängte Tobias zurück und zusammen fielen sie auf die Matratze, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Boris trat die Schuhe von seinen Füßen und Tobias folgte seinem Beispiel und gemeinsam schoben sie sich nach oben, bis sie auf den Kissen lagen und sich immer noch küssten. Und küssten. Und küssten. Boris hätte ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten küssen können, wären da nicht ihre drängenden Hände, die suchend über Lagen von Stoff glitten, hier und da verzweifelt zerrten und so viel mehr wollten.

„Ich habe nichts hier“, wisperte Tobias irgendwann gegen seine Lippen. „Hast du?“

„Ich auch nicht“, murmelte Boris. Als Tobias ihn überrascht ansah, hob er die Brauen. „Hältst du mich für so abgeklärt? Ich habe kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass du mich überhaupt noch willst.“

Tobias lächelte. „Und wie ich dich will“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn erneut. „Und jetzt?“

Boris stupste ihn mit der Nasenspitze an. „Nichts kompliziertes.“ Er sah in Tobias‘ lächelndes Gesicht und sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Gott, dieses Lächeln. Dieses wunderbare Lachen, in das er sich sofort verliebt hatte. „Nur du und ich. Nicht mehr.“ Er beugte sich herab und küsste Tobias‘ Gesicht, seine Nase, seine Stirn, seine Brauen, seine Wangen, während seine Hände das Hemd von Tobias‘ Schultern schoben.

„Boris?“

„Hm?“ Boris glitt mit seinen Händen unter Tobias‘ T-Shirt und genoss das unglaubliche Gefühl seiner warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand über seine und hielt ihn fest. Boris hielt erschrocken inne und sein Blick flog hinauf zu Tobias‘ Augen.

„Entschuldige“, stammelte er und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, „ich wollte nicht...“

Tobias sah zu ihm hoch. Der Griff seiner Hand war fest, aber nicht unsanft, auch wenn in seinen Augen mit einem Mal Unsicherheit flackerte.

Boris verharrte in seiner Bewegung. „Was ist los?“, flüsterte er.

„Ich...“ Tobias räusperte sich und er sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ich habe nicht so viel Erfahrung“, gestand er.

Boris sah ihn an, sah diese hinreißende Verlegenheit in seinen Augen, seine Wangen erhitzt, von seinem Geständnis ebenso wie von ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, und mit einer plötzlichen Heftigkeit wünschte er, er könnte von sich dasselbe sagen. Er hatte sich nie als erfahrenen Liebhaber gesehen, aber plötzlich dachte er an die Male, als er sich in Clubs von fremden Männern hatte abschleppen lassen, an schnellen, anonymen Sex in dunklen Ecken oder fremden Hotelzimmern, dann und wann, wenn er auf Geschäftsreise fern von seinem Vater gewesen war, und dann dachte er an Justus und wie unsicher er am Anfang bei ihm gewesen war und er wünschte sich drängend, dass er Tobias diese Unsicherheit hätte schenken können, dass er sie nicht verschwendet hätte an all diese anderen Männer, die ihm nichts bedeutet hatten, oder den einen, dem _er_ nichts bedeutet hatte.

„Boris?“ Tobias klang verunsichert. „Das hier ist nicht mein erstes Mal oder so, ich bin nur… ich… naja...“ Seine Stimme verebbte und Boris sah auf ihn herab, während eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit über ihn hereinbrach. Er beugte sich herab und küsste ihn, einmal, zweimal, wieder und wieder, bis sie sich beide atemlos ansahen.

„Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst“, flüsterte Boris.

Tobias lächelte, was Boris‘ Herz wieder zum Flattern brachte, und nickte, eine Geste einfachen und tiefen Vertrauens, und Boris fühlte sich plötzlich ruhig und stark und übermütig, alles zugleich, und das nur, weil dieser Mann, dieser mutige und fröhliche und wunderbare Mann, ihm ohne zögern sein Vertrauen schenkte. Es fühlte sich fremd an, der Ältere, der Erfahrene zu sein, doch er mochte das Gefühl, als er Tobias‘ Lächeln erwiderte. Wieder küsste er ihn. Er neckte Tobias mit seiner Zunge, bis dieser leise stöhnte, seine Finger in Tobias‘ Haaren vergraben und er dachte, dass er sich so oft gewünscht hatte, das zu tun, diese schwarzen Strähnen anzufassen und zu spüren, dass sie sich genauso voll und weich anfühlten wie in seiner Vorstellung. Er löste sich von Tobias‘ Mund, küsste sich sanft seinen Hals hinunter und genoss die abgehackten kleinen Seufzer, die Tobias von sich gab. Seine Hände glitten erneut unter Tobias T-Shirt, streichelten nackte, heiße Haut, und Boris stöhnte leise gegen Tobias‘ Hals, als er die Bewegung seiner arbeitenden Muskeln fühlte. Er richtete sich auf und Tobias folgte ihm, hob bereitwillig die Arme und ließ sich das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen. Der Schein der Flammen schimmerte auf seinem nackten Oberkörper und Boris‘ Kehle entrang sich ein begehrlicher Laut, als er ihn so vor sich sah, die dunklen Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, während die Brust sich unter zunehmend heftigeren Atemzügen hob und senkte.

„Was ist?“, fragte er und sah Boris forschend an, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, seine Berührungen wieder aufzunehmen.

Boris erwachte aus seiner Versunkenheit und lächelte verlegen. „Du bist schön“, sagte er, versuchte es leichthin zu sagen, doch das Beben seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

Tobias schluckte schwer und das Dunkel seiner Augen vertiefte sich, so wenig das auch möglich schien, doch ehe Boris Worte finden konnte, um das Gewicht des Kompliments abzumildern und zu der vorherigen Leichtigkeit zurückzufinden, hatte Tobias ihn mit einem Ruck an sich gezogen und suchte erneut seinen Mund.

„Du auch“, wisperte er.

Boris seufzte in den verlangenden Kuss. Tobias‘ Hände gruben sich in sein Hemd, ruckten an dem Stoff und wanderten schließlich nach vorne. Tobias unterbrach den Kuss und während Boris noch um Atem rang, flogen seine ungeduldigen Finger bereits die Knopfleiste entlang und kämpften mit den störrischen Knöpfen. Boris kam ihm zu Hilfe und gemeinsam zerrten sie endlich das Hemd über Boris‘ Schultern. Seiner Hast zum Trotz legte Tobias beinahe andächtig seine Hände auf seinen bloßen Oberkörper, fuhr sanft die Konturen nach und als er über seine Brustwarzen strich, sog Boris scharf die Luft ein. Seine Lust, vorher ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl, flammte jäh auf und sandte heiße Schauer durch seine Adern. Ungestüm drückte er Tobias zurück in die Kissen und küsste ihn erneut, streichelte und knetete erregt seine nackte Haut, bis er am Bund seiner Hose angekommen war und sich hastig an Knopf und Reißverschluss zu schaffen machte. Als alles geöffnet war, richtete er sich auf, zerrte ungeduldig an dem Stoff und gab einen frustrierten Laut, als dieser sich gegen seine Bemühungen wehrte. Tobias lachte atemlos auf, ein Laut, der in seiner Unbeschwertheit unglaublich erotisch war und in Boris‘ Unterleib ein heißes Prickeln hervorrief. Wider Willen musste er mitlachen und als Tobias die Hüften hob, schoben und zerrten sie die Hose gemeinsam von seinen Beinen. Tobias ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und sah zu Boris hoch. Alles, was er jetzt noch trug, waren enge schwarze Shorts, unter denen sich sehr deutlich seine fortgeschrittene Erregung abzeichnete. Boris schluckte und er streckte seine Hand aus, strich sacht über die Beule und spürte die heiße, pochende Haut darunter. Tobias krallte sich unter seiner Berührung in die Laken und stöhnte.

„Gott, Boris...“

Seinen Namen so von Tobias zu hören, heiser und voller Verlangen, ließ Boris jede Zurückhaltung vergessen. Eilig zerrte er diesen letzten verbliebenen Stoff nach unten und stöhnte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich hinab und leckte über die gesamte Länge, genoss gierig den Geruch und Geschmack von Tobias‘ unverstellter Lust. Tobias bäumte sich mit einem überraschten Keuchen unter seiner Zunge auf. Neckend umspielte Boris die empfindsame Spitze und lauschte erregt den zunehmend unartikulierten Lauten, die Tobias hervorstieß. Sein eigener Unterleib brannte inzwischen fast schmerzhaft und schließlich musste er von Tobias ablassen. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um seine Hose zu öffnen, und Tobias kam ihm eilig zu Hilfe. Er war so hart, dass er laut aufstöhnte, als Tobias ihn mehr aus Versehen denn absichtlich berührte. Tobias biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger.

„Verdammt, Boris, ich will dich so“, raunte er.

Diese Worte rannen heiß durch Boris‘ Adern. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er rau, „Gott, ich dich auch, Tobias.“

Tobias zog ihn hart zu sich hinunter und ihre Münder pressten sich aufeinander, die Lippen weit geöffnet, ihre Zungen ungestüm. Irgendwie schafften sie es gemeinsam, Boris aus seinen restlichen Kleider zu schälen, ohne ihren flammenden Kuss zu unterbrechen, und als sie sich endlich, endlich nackt aneinander schmiegten, keuchten sie beide. Boris saß auf Tobias‘ Schoß und Tobias zog ihn noch näher, sodass ihre geschwollenen Glieder sich bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung aneinander rieben. Sie lehnten ihre Stirnen gegeneinander und schauten sich in die Augen, einen Moment ganz still, während sie in der so inbrünstig ersehnten Nähe zueinander aufgingen. Dann bewegte Boris seine Hüften und das Stöhnen, dass er Tobias damit entlockte, vibrierte in seinem ganzen Körper wieder. Er wurde schneller und führte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um ihre Erektionen zu umfassen. Im Takt seiner Bewegungen fuhr er auf und ab, massierte sie beide, und spürte, wie Tobias ebenfalls seine Hand um sie schloss und seinen Bewegungen folgte. Boris brannte lichterloh. Sein Atem ging keuchend und die Lust peitschte mittlerweile unbarmherzig durch seinen Körper. Tobias stieß in ihre vereinten Hände und der erstickte Laut, den er ausstieß, klang fast wie ein Lachen. Boris spürte, wie sein Penis pulsierte, und dann ergoss sich Tobias über ihre Hände. Feucht und heiß spürte Boris, wie es über seine Finger lief, und das Brennen in seinem Unterleib wurde für einen Moment unerträglich, ehe es sich explosionsartig entlud und Boris zitternd und nach Atem ringend zurückließ. Er sackte gegen Tobias, der ihn fest an sich drückte und ineinander verschlungen sanken sie zurück auf die Matratze.

„Scheiße“, stieß Tobias abgekämpft hervor. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter hektischen Atemzügen. „Das war… das war...“

„… gut?“ Boris‘ Stimme klang heiser. Er drehte den Kopf und suchte Tobias‘ Blick.

Tobias lachte auf. „Gott, ja!“ Er wandte sich ihm zu. Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Großartig würde es besser beschreiben.“

Boris lächelte erleichtert. „Ja“, sagte er, „großartig.“ Mehr Worte wollten seinem benebelten Gehirn nicht einfallen. Er schloss die Augen und ergab sich dieser süßen Ermattung, die seinen ganzen Körper durchzog und jeden klaren Gedanken unmöglich machte.

Tobias fuhr mit der Nase durch das Haar an seiner Stirn. „Boris?“

„Hm?“

„Ich fürchte, ich bin unglaublich verliebt in dich.“

Boris lächelte selig. „Ich fürchte, ich auch“, murmelte er.

Er war schon fast weggedöst, als er noch spürte, wie Tobias einen Arm um ihn legte. Schläfrig kuschelte er sich an ihn und dämmerte ein.

 

°

 

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er direkt in Tobias‘ dunkle Augen, die ihn zärtlich ansahen.

„Hey“, sagte er und lächelte. „Wieder wach?“

„Sorry“, murmelte Boris verlegen.

Tobias schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Dazu besteht nun wirklich kein Grund.“

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Boris sanft auf die Nasenspitze, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sah ihn an. Boris stellte nicht zum ersten Mal fest, wie gut man in diesen dunkelbraunen Augen versinken konnte. Tobias‘ Hand lag zwischen ihnen und Boris verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Was heißt ‚nicht so viel Erfahrung‘?“, fragte er leise.

Tobias räusperte sich. „Naja, es gab schon hin und wieder jemanden, aber… in Krauting kennt jeder jeden. Wie hätte ich da ernsthaft mit jemandem zusammen sein sollen?“ Er spielte mit Boris‘ Fingern. „Es gab mal jemanden in München, ich hatte ihn auf einem Lehrgang kennengelernt, aber es ging nur ein paar Monate. Eine richtige Beziehung hatte ich eigentlich noch nie.“

„Bis jetzt?“ Die Worte waren heraus, ehe Boris darüber nachdenken konnte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung, auf die er sonst eigentlich stolz war, schien sich bei Tobias jedes Mal winkend und Fahnen schwenkend zu verabschieden. Bang sah er Tobias an, der seinen Blick ebenso unsicher erwiderte. Die Worte hingen zwischen ihnen und keiner von ihnen wagte etwas zu sagen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht...“

„Ich fände es schön“, unterbrach Tobias sein Gestammel leise.

Boris fühlte, wie sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich auch.“

Tobias lächelte ebenfalls und drückte seine Hand. „Was ist mit dir? Wegen der Erfahrung, meine ich.“

Boris sah auf ihre verwobenen Finger. „Ich hatte einen Freund, bis vor etwa einem Jahr.“

Er dachte, er hätte es ganz neutral gesagt, doch anscheinend war dem nicht so, denn Tobias runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“

Boris löste ihre Hände und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er starrte an die Decke, erschrocken darüber, wie allein die Erwähnung von Justus sich wie ein Schatten auf diesen vollkommenen Abend legte. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er über ihn und alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, hinweg war.

„Boris?“, fragte Tobias vorsichtig. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur-...“

„Er hat mich betrogen“, unterbrach Boris ihn schroff und bedauerte seinen Tonfall sofort. Reumütig drehte er sich wieder zu Tobias herum. „Entschuldige“, sagte er leise und wiederholte noch einmal in gedämpftem Ton: „Er hat mich betrogen, es hat verflucht weh getan, aber ich bin darüber hinweg.“ Und wenn er so in Tobias‘ Augen sah, dann glaubte er das sogar.

Tobias kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Das tut mir Leid“, sagte er und sah Boris unschlüssig an.

„Das mit Justus ist aus und vorbei. Wirklich.“

„Aber es geht dir noch nahe?“

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Er war… mein erster Freund, der erste, in den ich so verliebt war, dass ich alle Bedenken über Bord geworfen habe. Dass er mich betrogen hat… es kam aus heiterem Himmel. Ich dachte, es wäre alles super zwischen uns und dann komme ich nach Hause und da ist er… in unserem Bett… es war schwer, diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.“

„So ein Vollidiot“, grummelte Tobias.

„Was?“, fragte Boris verdutzt.

Tobias sah ihn an und seine Augen glühten beinahe. „Dich zu betrügen… so ein Vollidiot!“

Das warme Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, schien viel zu groß für seinen Körper zu sein. Es drängte nach draußen, Boris war danach, irgendetwas dummes zu tun wie laut jubelnd Luftsprünge zu machen. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor und küsste Tobias, küsste ihn so lang und ausdauernd, bis nur der schiere Luftmangel sie wieder voneinander trennte.

„Ich bin nicht ‚so einer‘“, wisperte Tobias.

„So einer?“

„Der betrügt. Das sollst du wissen.“

Jetzt erinnerte sich Boris an ihren Abend im Bräustüberl und seine Worte. „Das habe ich auch nie von dir geglaubt.“

Tobias lächelte erleichtert. „Gut. So bin ich nämlich wirklich nicht.“

„Warum hast du das erzählt? Dass du deine Freundin hast?“

Tobias zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Es hat mir Angst gemacht, wie gut du mich durchschaut hast. Dass dir sofort klar war, dass ich an den Mädels im Bräustüberl kein Interesse hatte. Und da… hatte ich irgendwie eine teuflische Angst, dass es rauskommt. Dass ich schwul bin. Dass ich den Job verlier‘ und das WG-Zimmer und alles.“

„Mein Bruder würde dich niemals rausschmeißen, nur weil du auf Männer stehst“, sagte Boris sofort.

„Weiß er, dass du…?“

Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Tobias sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber warum? Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass er einen schwulen Mitbewohner toleriert, dann würde er doch auch seinen kleinen Bruder tolerieren.“

Boris wandte den Blick ab. „Aus meiner Familie weiß es keiner. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass mein Vater es herausfindet.“

„Ich verstehe. Meine Eltern wissen es auch nicht. Sie würde der Schlag treffen, ihr Sohn schwul… Das kommt in ihrem Weltbild einfach nicht vor.“

„Weiß es irgendjemand?“

„Romy.“ Tobias lächelte liebevoll. „Erst seit ein paar Tagen, aber sie weiß es. Sie hat gesehen, wie ich dich angeschaut habe, und da konnte ich es nicht mehr leugnen.“

Boris lächelte auch. „Du hast wirklich Glück, so eine Cousine zu haben.“

„Und bei dir weiß es keiner?“

„Doch. Ich habe nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Einer aus meiner Familie weiß es. Meine Mutter. Sie ist von selbst darauf gekommen. Und Tina natürlich.“

„Romys Mitbewohnerin? Mit der du zusammen warst?“

Boris nickte. „Es war nur zum Schein. Ich wäre beinahe vor meinem Vater aufgeflogen, da hat sie sich als meine Freundin ausgegeben.“

„Also wusste sie es schon vorher?“

„Sie ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich es je erzählt habe. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch. Meine beste Freundin.“

„Ich hoffe, ich lerne sie mal kennen“, meinte Tobias.

Boris lachte. „Daran wirst du nicht vorbeikommen, das kann ich dir versprechen. Sie wird keine Ruhe geben, ehe sie dich nicht kennengelernt hat.“

Tobias hob eine Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. „Es ist unglaublich, jetzt neben dir zu liegen“, flüsterte er. „Als ich dich heute mit dieser blonden Frau im Hotelzimmer habe verschwinden sehen, hätte ich nie gedacht-...“

„Du hast mich mit Vivian gesehen?“, unterbrach Boris ihn erschrocken.

Tobias hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ja. Ihr kamt vom Tennis.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Boris, „das tut mir furchtbar Leid.“

„Wer ist sie?“

„Meine Exfreundin.“

„Exfreundin?“, wiederholte Tobias zögernd. „So wie Tina?“

„Nein“, gestand Boris kleinlaut. „Meine richtige Exfreundin. Unsere Beziehung ist jetzt zwei, drei Jahre her.“

„Oh.“ Tobias sah ihn überrascht an.

„Es war… eigentlich sogar unechter als meine Beziehung mit Tina. Damals habe ich mir noch selbst vorgemacht, dass sie das ist, was ich will.“

„Aber du standest damals schon auf Männer?“

„Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber ja, tat ich.“

„Und was ist jetzt mit dieser Vivian?“

Boris seufzte. „Mein Vater hat sie hergeholt. Er will, dass sie für ihn arbeitet und ich soll ihm dabei helfen, sie zu überzeugen.“

„Okay“, sagte Tobias gedehnt und musterte ihn. „Bis eben hatte ich mir wegen ihr noch keine Sorgen gemacht, aber so wie sie dich angesehen hat und-...“

„Sie will unsere Beziehung wieder aufleben lassen. Und sie legt sich dafür ziemlich ins Zeug. Aber ich...“ Boris beugte sich zu Tobias und küsste ihn, „habe daran nicht den Hauch eines Interesses, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich habe da nämlich so einen unglaublich heißen Feuerwehrmann an der Angel und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass der mich in nächster Zeit über Gebühr in Beschlag nehmen wird.“

Tobias lachte. „Worauf du wetten kannst.“

Boris lehnte sich wieder zurück und nahm Tobias‘ Hand. Eine Weile lagen sie stumm nebeneinander, völlig zufrieden damit, einander einfach nur anzuschauen, bis Boris den Blick abwandte. Ihm lag noch ein anderes Thema auf dem Herzen.

„Tobias?“

„Ja?“

Boris spielte nervös mit Tobias‘ Fingern. Er war erbärmlich schlecht darin, Dinge so klar beim Namen zu benennen, aber die Erfahrung hatte ihn auch gelehrt, dass man gewisse Sachen so früh wie möglich klären sollte. Und er wollte bei Tobias wirklich nichts falsch machen.

„Was sind… also… ich meine...“, Boris spürte, dass er rot wurde.

Tobias sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Jetzt red‘ schon“, sagte er mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Lachen, „du machst mich ganz nervös.“

Boris räusperte sich. „Was sind deine Vorlieben?“, fragte er. „Im Bett, meine ich. Irgendetwas, was du… ich weiß nicht… gar nicht magst? Oder besonders magst?“

Jetzt wandte Tobias den Blick verlegen ab. „Oh“, machte er, „das… also… ich weiß nicht. Schwer zu sagen.“

„Ich frage nur, weil… ich will nichts falsch machen“, erklärte Boris hastig, „wenn es etwas gibt, was du auf keinen Fall willst, dann-...“

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, oder? Dass ich so wenig Erfahrung habe?“ Tobias klang verzagt.

Boris drückte seine Hand. „Doch“, widersprach er fest, „doch, das war… unglaublich mutig.“ Er lächelte zaghaft. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre am Anfang in dieser Hinsicht mutiger gewesen, weißt du. So habe ich zu häufig Sachen mitgemacht, für die ich manchmal vielleicht noch nicht bereit war.“ Boris streichelte seinen Handrücken. „Das soll bei uns auf keinen Fall passieren. Ich will nicht, dass du dich durch mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlst.“

Tobias sah ihn ernst an. „Das würde nicht passieren. Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Ich weiß, dass du niemals irgendetwas tun würdest, was ich nicht will.“

Boris senkte verlegen den Blick. „Nicht wissentlich, nein. Aber unwissentlich vielleicht. Ich will nur… sicher gehen.“

„Okay.“ Tobias nickte und straffte sich. „Dann frag mich.“

„Ich dich?“

„Ja.“ Tobias lächelte. „Was würdest du denn gerne mit mir machen?“ Der neckende Tonfall gelang ihm so gut, dass Boris tiefrot wurde.

„So meinte ich das nicht, ich wollte nur-...“

Tobias lachte leise. „Frag mich“, wiederholte er. „Denk dran, ich bin nur ein dummes Landei. Was weiß ich denn von solchen Dingen?“ Er drückte Boris‘ Finger. „Frag mich“, forderte er ihn noch einmal auf, seine Stimme leise und sanft.

Boris atmete tief durch. „Okay“, murmelte er. „Magst du… oral?“

Tobias lächelte verlegen. „Ja.“

„Auch aktiv?“

Tobias nickte.

„Und… anal?“

Tobias rutschte unsicher hin und her. „Naja...“

„Also nein?“

„Nein, so kann man das nicht sagen, ich habe nur… nicht so gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Also zumindest als… naja...“

„Passiver Part?“

„Ja, genau“, murmelte Tobias.

Boris nickte verstehend. „Okay.“

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht… also, ich denke, ich würde es gerne noch einmal versuchen. Mit dir.“ Tobias sah ihn schüchtern an. „Aber vielleicht nicht sofort.“

Das immense Vertrauen, das in diesen Worten mitschwang, machte Boris ungeheuer glücklich. Er lächelte und lehnte sich zu Tobias, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Okay“, flüsterte er. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah auf Tobias herab. Seine Finger malten sanfte Kreise auf seinen Oberkörper. „Was für schlechte Erfahrungen hast du gemacht?“

„Ach, es war jetzt nichts Schlimmes oder so. Es war jemand aus dem Nachbardorf, wir kannten uns durch unsere Eltern. Irgendwann war bei ihm sturmfrei und wir hatten ein paar Bier getrunken, dann kamen Küsse und halt eins zum anderen. Er hat erfahrener getan als er es letztlich war und ich habe mich drauf eingelassen, aber dann war es nur verkrampft und hektisch, er hat ständig mit einem Ohr auf die Rückkehr seiner Eltern gelauscht und sich kaum Zeit genommen und ich war total angespannt.“

„Keine gute Mischung“, murmelte Boris mitfühlend.

„Nein. Aber wie gesagt, es war jetzt auch nicht schlimm oder so. Nur eben auch nicht schön.“ Tobias zuckte die Achseln. Dann sah er versonnen zu Boris auf. „Wir haben die Hütte jetzt ein paar Tage?“

„Ja.“

Tobias lächelte. „Also genug Zeit, ein paar von den Dingen auszuprobieren, die du gerade vorgeschlagen hast?“

Boris lachte auf. „Ja. Ganz sicher.“

„Perfekt. Dann bestehe ich da aber auch drauf.“

Boris beugte sich herab und küsste ihn. „Ich verspreche es dir sogar.“

Als er sich zurückziehen wollte, legte Tobias eine Hand in seinen Nacken, unwillig, den Kuss schon zu unterbrechen. Sie küssten sich langsam und zärtlich und als Boris sich von Tobias löste, schaute dieser ihn aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Ich bin gerade unfassbar glücklich.“

Boris sah ihn an, überwältigt von der Erkenntnis, dass sie hier nebeneinander lagen. Als er heute morgen aufgestanden war, das schlechte Gewissen übermächtig, weil er Tobias am Abend einfach so hatte stehen lassen, war ihm all das hier völlig unmöglich erschienen.

„Ich auch“, flüsterte er, „Gott, ich auch.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Die zweite Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2976

Bevor Tobias die Tür zur Romantikhütte öffnete, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, strich sein Hemd glatt und fuhr noch einmal prüfend über seine Haare. Er wusste, wie albern es war, so nervös zu sein, aber so richtig konnte er sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Boris, dieser unfassbar attraktive und so unerreichbare Mann, sollte jetzt tatsächlich sein Freund sein? Vermutlich würde es noch Monate dauern, ehe er sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Und immerhin war das hier ihr erstes richtiges Date, da war es wohl natürlich, ein bisschen nervös zu sein. Dass bei ihnen alles ein wenig in der falschen Reihenfolge passierte und das erste Date erst nach dem ersten Kuss und der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht stattfand, änderte daran erstaunlicherweise wenig.

Schließlich drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Dass Boris schon da war, hatten ihm die hellerleuchteten Fenster bereits verraten. Trotzdem war er auf den Anblick seines Freundes nicht so richtig gefasst gewesen, wie er da vor dem Kamin hockte und sich zu ihm umwandte, als er die Tür hörte. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Tobias sah, und seine braunen Augen leuchteten. Er sah umwerfend gut aus in dem dunkelblauen Shirt und Tobias musste sich räuspern.

„Hey“, brachte er hervor.

„Hey“, erwiderte Boris mit sanfter Stimme und stand auf. Er begrüßte Tobias mit einem langen Kuss und Tobias legte eine Hand an seine Wange und zog ihn noch näher, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ihr letzter Kuss von heute morgen war eindeutig schon viel zu lange her.

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, wisperte Boris gegen seine Lippen.

Tobias lächelte glücklich. „Ja, du mir auch.“

Boris trat einen Schritt zurück und sah zum Kamin hinüber.

„Ich wollte den Kamin anmachen, aber ich fürchte, ich bin daran kläglich gescheitert.“

Tobias lachte. „Warum wundert mich das nicht?“, fragte er frotzelnd und drückte Boris einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ganz vorsichtig“, versetzte Boris in einem spielerisch warnenden Tonfall, „immerhin habe ich mich ums Essen gekümmert!“

Tobias hob die Brauen. „Selbst gekocht?“

„Nun, nein.“ Tobias grinste und Boris knuffte ihn gegen den Arm „Aber dafür solltest du dankbar sein, glaub mir. Mit meinen Kochkünsten ist es nicht weit her und ich erkenne meine Grenzen wenigstens an.“

„Was gibt’s denn?“

Boris lächelte. „Du hattest dir doch Steak und Maiskolben gewünscht, oder nicht? Frau Mittermeier fand den Wunsch zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, aber ich bin sicher, es schmeckt fantastisch.“

„Du bist perfekt.“

„Im Essen bestellen? Ja, auf diesem Feld erbringe ich ganz vorzeigbare Leistungen.“ Boris grinste.

„Mir würden da noch ein paar mehr Felder einfallen.“

„Ach ja?“

„Durchaus. Du bist zum Beispiel auch ein sehr annehmbarer Küsser.“

Boris lächelte und beugte sich vor. „Ist das so?“, flüsterte er.

„Absolut.“

Tobias konnte Boris‘ Lächeln bis in den Kuss hinein spüren. Er seufzte leise, als Boris sanft über seine Lippen leckte und den Kuss vertiefte.

„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir uns nicht in der Öffentlichkeit küssen dürfen“, murmelte Boris, als sie sich voneinander lösten, „ich wüsste sonst nicht, wie ich davon jemals genug bekommen könnte.“ Er räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich decke dann mal den Tisch. Ich denke, darin könnte ich auch ganz gut sein.“

„Dann kümmere ich mich mal um den Kamin.“

Schon bald mischte sich der Geruch nach verbrennendem Harz mit dem verlockenden Duft des Steaks. Als Tobias zum Tisch kam, räumte Boris die schwarze Styroporkiste vom Tisch. Tobias ließ seinen Blick über das Arrangement aus Kerzen und Rosenblättern schweifen und lächelte.

„Zu kitschig?“

Tobias sah hoch und begegnete Boris‘ unsicherem Blick Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er und musste sich räuspern. „Wunderschön.“

Boris lächelte. „Du Romantiker.“

„Ich bin hier nicht derjenige, der Rosenblätter verstreut.“

„Vielleicht wollte ich ja nur deine Grenzen austesten.“

Tobias grinste. „Ich bin mit zwei Cousinen aufgewachsen, für die Sissi an Weihnachten zum Pflichtprogramm gehört. Meine Schmerzgrenze ist sehr hoch.“

„Schiebst du es jetzt wirklich auf deine Cousinen?“

Tobias zog Boris an sich und küsste ihn. „Nein“, flüsterte er. „Ich stehe dazu. Ich bin hoffnungslos romantisch. Sonnenuntergänge am Strand. Pferdeschlitten im Winter. Feuerwerk in lauen Sommernächten.“

Boris lächelte sanft. „Gut zu wissen.“ Er küsste Tobias noch einmal kurz und nickte dann zum Tisch. „Lass uns essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“

Wie auf Kommando meldete sich Tobias‘ Magen. „Was ist nur aus dem altmodischen von Luft und Liebe leben geworden?“

Boris lachte und drückte ihn auf seinen Stuhl. „Länger als eine Nacht sollte man das nicht probieren. Hier“, er schob Tobias den üppig gefüllten Teller zu, „iss. Ich brauche dich bei Kräften.“

„Tust du das, hm?“, entgegnete Tobias grinsend.

Boris beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Oh ja“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, aber bevor Tobias nach ihm greifen konnte, entzog er sich ihm lachend und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Ein Bier?“

 

°

 

„Also du und Viktor und noch zwei Schwestern?“, fragte Tobias und bestrich den letzten Rest seines Steaks mit Kräuterbutter. Er kannte die Sterneküche des Fürstenhofes nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, aber bei diesem Essen hatte sich Frau Mittermeier wirklich selbst übertroffen.

„Genau.“ Boris nippte an seinem Bier. „Annabelle und Denise. Sie leben in Amerika. Und bei dir?“

„Einzelkind“, nuschelte Tobias mit vollem Mund. Er schluckte und fuhr fort: „Ich bin mit Romy und Lucy zusammen aufgewachsen, aber Geschwister habe ich keine. Deswegen trifft es meinen Vater auch so hart, dass ich den Hof nicht übernehmen will.“

„Du hast jetzt die letzten Jahre bei ihm gearbeitet?“

„Nach der Schule habe ich die Ausbildung bei ihm gemacht und dann bei ihm gearbeitet. Bis jetzt. Bis ich es echt nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Unser letzter Streit war vielleicht der heftigste, aber bei weitem nicht der erste. Den eigenen Vater zum Chef...“, Tobias schüttelte den Kopf, „… das war mir echt zu anstrengend.“

„Verstehe ich gut“, murmelte Boris mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck und leerte sein Glas.

„Erzähl von dir“, forderte Tobias ihn auf und knabberte an seinem Maiskolben.

Boris hob die Schultern. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“

„Tu es trotzdem.“

Boris schob mit der Gabel die letzten Reste seines Essens über den Teller. „Abitur. Studium in Heidelberg. Bachelor. Master. Auslandssemester in Harvard. Praktika in den USA, Thailand und Dubai.“

Tobias starrte ihn an. „Das nennst du nicht viel zu erzählen?“, fragte er. „Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich nie aus Krauting rausgekommen bin?“

Boris hob verlegen die Schultern. „Ach...“, murmelte er, „so besonders war das nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Wo hat es dir am besten gefallen?“

Boris sah ihn an. „Hier ist es nicht übel“, sagte er und lächelte.

„Schöner als Thailand?“

„Worauf du wetten kannst.“ Boris spielte wieder mit seiner Gabel. „Ich bin wirklich gerne hier. So sehr mir meine Familie auch gerade auf die Nerven geht, aber eigentlich finde ich es schön, Papa, Mama und Viktor hier zu haben. Ist verdammt lange her, dass wir so etwas wie eine Familie waren.“

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass all die Reisen dir keinen Spaß gemacht haben?“

„Doch, manchmal schon. Aber es war Arbeit, wie alles andere auch. Und ich brauche es nicht, um glücklich zu sein.“ Boris sah gedankenversunken auf seinen Teller. „Ich habe lieber einen Ort, wo ich hingehöre.“

Tobias legte seinen abgenagten Maiskolben auf den Teller und griff über den Tisch nach Boris‘ Hand. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sah Boris zu ihm auf und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ich würde gerne etwas mehr von der Welt sehen“, sagte Tobias.

„Wo willst du denn gerne hin?“

„Hm… weiß nicht. Berlin, zum Beispiel.“

Boris‘ Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig.“

Boris schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Mache ich nicht. Ich würde gerne mal mit dir nach Berlin fahren. Warum Berlin?“

„Weil es mit Sicherheit ganz anders ist als Krauting.“

„Ohne Krauting zu kennen, würde ich sagen, das ist es sicher.“

„Meine Mutter ist da mal mit ihrem Kirchenchor hingefahren. Sie war nicht besonders scharf darauf, aber ich habe sie sehr beneidet. Einmal frei sein von all den Blicken auf dem Dorf, die jeden deiner Schritte überwachen...“ Tobias überlegte. „Nach London wollte ich auch mal. Lucy lebt dort.“

„London ist schön, wenn man die richtigen Stellen kennt.“

„Die du kennst?“

Boris zwinkerte ihm zu. „Vielleicht. Und irgendwann entführe ich dich Romantiker nach Paris.“

Tobias hob ihre verschränkten Hände und küsste Boris‘ Finger. „Ich kann mir kaum etwas besseres vorstellen, als von dir entführt zu werden.“ Zart knabberte er an Boris‘ Fingerspitzen und hörte beglückt, wie Boris‘ Atemzüge für einen Moment aus dem Takt kamen. Er nahm einen Finger in den Mund und saugte daran, während er Boris‘ Blick suchte. Der Ausdruck der braunen Augen war so intensiv, dass ein wohliges Kribbeln durch Tobias‘ Körper lief.

Er stand auf. „Komm“, sagte er leise und Boris erhob sich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Tobias dirigierte ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn auf die Matratze, dann ging er vor dem Bett auf die Knie. Boris starrte ihn an.

„Was wird das?“

Tobias lächelte und strich mit seinen Händen langsam über Boris Oberschenkel. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir mal beweisen, dass ich nicht so ein unerfahrenes Landei bin, wie es immer klingt.“

Seine Hände wanderten höher und Boris stieß die Luft aus, als Tobias sich mit kreisenden Bewegungen seinem Ziel näherte. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über Boris‘ Schoß und entlockte ihm damit ein Seufzen. Boris ließ sich zurücksinken und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, ohne Tobias aus den Augen zu lassen. Sich seines Blickes sehr bewusst, schob Tobias seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, schob sich dazwischen und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stelle, die er eben noch massiert hatte. Durch den Stoff spürte er deutlich die Härte von Boris‘ Erregung. Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen darüber und hörte Boris aufstöhnen. Seine Hände wanderten höher, schoben Boris‘ Shirt nach oben und streichelten über seine Brust, während seine Zunge seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste und schließlich darin eintauchte. Boris stöhnte erneut und seine Hüften zuckten nach oben.

„Tobias.“ Ein verlangendes Seufzen und eine flehende Aufforderung gleichermaßen.

Mit einem Lächeln stand Tobias auf und zog Boris das Shirt über den Kopf, dann beugte er sich hinab, öffnete den Gürtel und den Knopf seiner Hose und zog schließlich langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten. Das leise Klacken jagte ihm einen heißen Schauder über den Rücken und als er den Kopf hob, sah er, wie Boris jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete, und das erregte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Hoch“, ordnete er mit rauer Stimme an und Boris hob bereitwillig die Hüften, um sich Hose und Unterhose in einem herunterstreifen zu lassen. Boris dort so nackt liegen zu sehen, während er selbst noch komplett angezogen war, hatte etwas ungeheuer anrüchiges, dazu Boris‘ glühender Blick und seine allzu deutlich sichtbare Erregung… Tobias schluckte schwer und spürte, wie er endgültig hart wurde. Er kniete sich wieder zwischen Boris‘ Beine und seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sie wieder auf Boris‘ Oberschenkel legte und sanft die Innenseiten entlang streichelte. Er rutschte näher und umschloss mit einer Hand Boris‘ hartes, heißes Glied und während er es rieb, lauschte er begierig Boris‘ heiserem Stöhnen. Er rückte noch näher und drückte seine Lippen dagegen, begann bei der Wurzel und küsste sich langsam bis zur Spitze.

Boris ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. „Oh Scheiße“, keuchte er.

Tobias nahm die Spitze in den Mund und saugte daran, dann glitt er tiefer und Boris seufzte zustimmend. Er wölbte sich Tobias entgegen und Tobias nahm ihn tiefer in seinen Mund auf. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Unterseite und Boris‘ Finger gruben sich verlangend in sein Haar, lenkten ihn in einen Rhythmus, dem Tobias gerne nachfolgte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er Boris‘ überwältigenden Geschmack, bevor er den Rhythmus schließlich unterbrach und Boris ganz aus seinem Mund entließ. Boris gab einen halb erstickten, protestierenden Laut von sich und drängte nach oben, doch Tobias hielt ihn fest und pustete sacht über die feuchtglänzende Spitze. Die plötzliche Kühle ließ Boris erschaudern.

„Gott, Tobias“, wimmerte er, „bitte...“

Er drängte sich seinem Mund entgegen und Tobias nahm ihn gerne wieder auf und steigerte das Tempo, bis die abgehackten Laute, die Boris ausstieß, zu einem einzigen langen Stöhnen wurden.

„Tobias“, flüsterte er hektisch und zupfte an seinen Haaren, „Tobias, ich-...“

Doch Tobias nahm ihn nur noch tiefer in seinen Mund auf und presste seine Zunge fest gegen die pulsierende Haut. Boris ganzer Körper spannte sich an und seiner Kehle entrang sich ein heiserer Schrei, als er in Tobias‘ Mund kam. Tobias schluckte mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ Boris dann langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten. Er sah ihn an und Boris schaute schweratmend zurück.

„Nicht viel Erfahrung?“, erkundigte er sich matt.

„Es ist wahr.“

„Dann bist du ein Naturtalent.“

„Das ist durchaus möglich.“ Tobias grinste unbescheiden.

Boris lachte heiser auf und fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, dann sah er wieder zu Tobias. „Zieh dich aus“, befahl er ihm rau, „während ich wieder zu Atem komme.“

Tobias gehorchte ohne zu zögern und schlüpfte aus seinen Kleidern. Es war eine Erleichterung, der Enge seiner Boxershorts zu entkommen. Boris beobachtete ihn schamlos.

Auffordernd streckte er eine Hand aus. „Komm her“, sagte er und als Tobias ihm seine Hand reichte, zog er mit einem Ruck aufs Bett, sodass Tobias auf ihn fiel. Seine Erektion presste sich an Boris‘ nackten Körper und Tobias keuchte überrascht, als der unerwartete Kontakt heiße Blitze durch seinen Körper jagte. Boris reckte sich zum Nachttisch und öffnete die Schublade. Er fischte eine unverkennbare Tube daraus hervor.

„Du hast-...“

Boris lächelte verlegen. „Ja. Ich bin extra nach Tölz in die Apotheke gefahren, weil ich mich hier in Bichelheim nicht getraut habe.“ Er sah Tobias unsicher an. „Schlimm?“

Tobias schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein, gar nicht. Gut, dass wenigstens einer vorbereitet ist.“

Boris öffnete die Tube und drückte ein wenig der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit auf seinen Finger, dann führte er die Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Tobias‘ Penis. Das Gel fühlte sich kalt an auf seiner heißen Haut und Tobias keuchte auf, der Kontrast so scharf, dass er fast schmerzte. Boris‘ Hand glitt ein wenig auf und ab, verteilte und erwärmte das Gel, und Tobias schloss die Augen, als seine Lust so schnell und sprunghaft anstieg, dass sein Blickfeld zu flimmern begann. Boris‘ Griff wurde fester, seine Bewegungen schneller und energischer und Tobias stöhnte haltlos. Er wand sich unter Boris‘ Hand, seine Hüfte zuckte nach oben, wollte mehr, noch mehr, obwohl das, was er bekam, schon kaum auszuhalten war. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die fast beschämend war, führte Boris ihn dem Höhepunkt entgegen, seine glitschigen Finger umspielten seine Eichel, und als er sich hinabbeugte und Tobias‘ Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm, an der empfindsamen Haut knabberte, hatte Tobias dem nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Sein Körper wurde geradezu zu seinem Höhepunkt katapultiert und er flog weit darüber hinaus in beglückende Dunkelheit, während Boris‘ Hand langsamer wurde und schließlich verharrte.

„Gott, du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte er an seinem Ohr und Tobias erschauderte wohlig.

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in Boris‘ Gesicht, gerötet und erhitzt, das dunkelblonde Haar zerzaust. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch, spürte die Weichheit und blieb schließlich in Boris‘ Nacken liegen. Er zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn, lang und noch länger und als sie sich voneinander lösten, blieben sie ausgelaugt nebeneinander liegen und rangen gleichermaßen um Atem.

Tobias drehte sich auf die Seite und ergriff Boris‘ Hand. „Du?“

„Hm?“

„Ich habe es Romy erzählt.“

Boris wandte den Kopf und hob die Brauen. „Ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl, dass du nichts für dich behalten kannst“, meinte er neckend. „Wer seinem Chef eine Liebeserklärung ins Gesicht schreit, kann wohl auch kein Geheimnis bewahren.“

„Schlimm?“, fragte Tobias unsicher. „Ich war einfach so glücklich und sie hat es mir an der Nasenspitze angesehen. Sie lässt bei so etwas nicht locker. Das hat sie von unserer Tante Vroni.“

„Nein, nicht schlimm“, erwiderte Boris. „Aber sie... sie wird nichts sagen, oder?“

„Nein, niemals“, sagte Tobias sofort. „Sie weiß, was für uns auf dem Spiel steht.“

Boris atmete erleichtert aus. „Gut.“

„Hast du es jemandem erzählt?“

„Nein. Also, Viktor hat vermutet, dass ich jemanden habe und ich habe es nicht geleugnet.“ Boris lächelte. „Ich war auch zu glücklich, weißt du. Er vermutete natürlich irgendeine Frau und ich habe ihm nicht widersprochen.“

„Willst du es ihm irgendwann sagen?“

Boris hob die Schultern. „Irgendwann? Ja.“

„Und deiner Mutter hast du es nicht gesagt?“

Boris schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Aber meintest du nicht gestern, dass sie es weiß?“

„Ja, tut sie auch.“ Boris seufzte. „Aber wir hatten gestern einen hässlichen Streit.“

„Worüber?“

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich zu abhängig von meinem Vater bin. Und vermutlich hat sie damit ja sogar Recht, aber in dem Moment war das eine unschöne Wahrheit zu viel, weißt du. Und da habe ich ihr auch ein paar unschöne Wahrheiten gesagt.“

„Nämlich?“

„Naja, dass ich ihre schlauen Ratschläge jetzt auch nicht mehr brauche, nachdem sie mich jahrelang im Stich gelassen hat.“

Tobias verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, murmelte Boris, „aber es ist einfach wahr. Und gerade bin ich für versöhnliche Gesten noch nicht bereit. Aber irgendwann werde ich es ihr wohl erzählen. Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen.“ Boris streichelte Tobias' Wange. „Ich bin nämlich viel zu verliebt, um ein größeres Geheimnis daraus zu machen, als ich muss.“

Tobias lächelte. Er hob eine Hand und begann, zarte Kreise auf Boris' Oberkörper zu malen. Boris genoss seine Liebkosungen mit geschlossenen Augen. Schließlich verharrte Tobias' Finger an einer Stelle, die ihm bereits in der letzten Nacht aufgefallen war. „Was hast du hier gemacht?“, fragte er und zeichnete die kaum sichtbare Narbe nach, ein feiner Strich an der linken Seite von Boris' Bauch.

Boris öffnete die Augen und sah an sich herunter. „Ich wurde angeschossen.“

Tobias zuckte zusammen und zog abrupt seine Hand zurück. „Was?!“ Zutiefst schockiert sah er Boris an. „Was ist passiert?“

„Eine Geiselnahme am Fürstenhof. Ich war dumm genug, genau in die Schusslinie zu laufen.“

„Eine Geiselnahme?“, wiederholte Tobias, ohne das Wort wirklich begreifen zu können. „Wieso, ich meine… was...“

„Glaub mir, du willst das nicht so genau wissen.“

„Doch“, widersprach Tobias, „ich will alles wissen.“ Er legte wieder eine Hand über die Narbe. „Erzähl“, bat er.

Boris sah ihn forschend an, dann nickte er und fing an zu erzählen. Es war eine Geschichte, bei der Tobias ein kalter Schauder nach dem nächsten den Rücken herunterlief, über Hinterlist und Intrigen und derart komplizierte Familienverhältnisse, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte. Seine Hand über der Narbe verkrampfte sich, als Boris zum Schluss kam, zu dem Schuss, dem Krankenhaus, der Notoperation.

„Hey“, sagte Boris sanft und strich über seine Hand. „Es geht mir gut. Keine bleibenden Schäden oder so etwas, nichts. Alles in Ordnung.“

Tobias räusperte sich. „Auf dich wurde geschossen. Du hattest einen Herzstillstand. Das ist alles andere als in Ordnung“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Es ist vorbei. Das alles. Der Mord wurde aufgeklärt, die Mörderin ist hinter Gittern und ich lebe noch. Also alles gut.“

Tobias beugte sich hinab und küsste die Narbe. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah Boris ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Was ist?“

Boris schüttelte den Kopf, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog Tobias fast gewaltsam zu sich nach unten. Seine Zunge drängte in Tobias‘ Mund und Tobias keuchte überrascht.

„Was-...“

„Zweite Runde“, flüsterte Boris atemlos und zog ihn vollends auf sich, „weil du der süßeste Kerl bist, den ich je getroffen habe.“

Er spreizte seine Beine und Tobias glitt dazwischen, rieb sich an Boris und Boris kam ihm entgegen, geleitete ihn in einen schnellen, atemlosen Takt, der sie beide aufstöhnen ließ. Sie küssten sich wild und ungestüm, rieben sich aneinander und ihre Hände gruben sich haltsuchend in fremde und doch vertraute Haut, als sie kamen und ihre Orgasmen mit ungeheurer Wucht über sie hinwegtobten. Erst danach wurde ihr Kuss sanfter und liebevoller.

„Scheiße, Boris“, flüsterte Tobias, „du machst mich wahnsinnig.“

Boris lächelte. „Gleichfalls.“

„Ich fürchte, ich habe dich gestern angelogen.“

Boris sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du?“

„Als ich dich da im Park habe singen sehen… das werde ich nie im Leben vergessen.“ Boris lächelte strahlend und Tobias stupste ihre Nasen gegeneinander. „Niemals.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf Boris' Oberkörper war zwar keine Narbe zu sehen, aber ich wollte das trotzdem einbauen, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die kleine Abweichung vom Kanon.
> 
> Ansonsten muss ich gestehen, dass ich (und Nachtauge auch) erst mit Tobias' Einstieg wieder richtig angefangen haben, SdL zu schauen. Deswegen wühlen wir immer noch in Boris' Vergangenheit. Wenn ihr etwas beisteuern könnt, wären wir euch sehr dankbar. :)
> 
> Was wir bisher herausgefunden haben:
> 
> \- Boris hat seinen Bachelor in Marketing und Kommunikation gemacht, vermutlich in Heidelberg  
> \- er und Alicia kennen sich durch einen Zusammenstoß in der Mensa und sind seither befreundet  
> \- Er war vor zwanzig Jahren, als Xenia die Familie verlassen musste, noch recht klein.  
> \- Er hat, kurz bevor er an den Fürstenhof kam, mit seinem Exfreund Justus in Stuttgart gelebt.
> 
> Sind euch noch andere Dinge im Gedächtnis?
> 
> Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende
> 
> die Nachtwölfin


	3. Die dritte Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2976

Es dämmerte, als Tobias an der Romantikhütte eintraf, doch die abgeschlossene Tür zeigte ihm, dass Boris noch nicht da war. Die Einkaufstasche in der einen Hand, angelte er den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss die Tür auf. Er schaltete das Licht an und blickte sich in der verwaisten Hütte um. Das Bett war noch so unordentlich, wie sie es heute morgen verlassen hatten, und auch das Tablett vom Frühstück stand noch auf dem Tisch. Boris hatte keinen Zimmerdienst für die Hütte beantragt. Die Hütte für sie abzuzweigen, das konnte er mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, aber die Zimmermädchen für sie einzuspannen, ging ihm zu weit. Tobias war es nur recht so. Ihm wäre ohnehin nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, dass jemand hinter ihm herräumte, und so war die Illusion, dass es sich hier um ihr ureigenes Refugium handelte, wo sie niemandem irgendeine Rechenschaft über ihr Tun schuldig waren, sehr viel einfacher aufrecht zu erhalten. Er öffnete die Fenster, um zu lüften, dann räumte er die Einkäufe weg und wusch das dreckige Geschirr ab. Nachdem er die Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, zündete er den Kamin an. Kurz erwog er, schon mit dem Kochen anzufangen, doch da er keine Ahnung hatte, wann Boris Feierabend machen konnte, holte er sich stattdessen eine Wolldecke, breitete sie vor dem Kamin aus, legte sich auf den Bauch, den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme gebettet, und sah in die Flammen. Vielleicht gerade weil er so gut um die zerstörerische Kraft des Feuers wusste, hatte ein derart gezähmtes und kontrolliertes Kaminfeuer eine ungemein beruhigende und anheimelnde Wirkung auf ihn. Er lauschte dem leisen Knacken der Scheite und genoss das Gefühl, als der Stress des Tages Stück für Stück von ihm abfiel und seine Glieder angenehm schwer wurden.

Er schreckte hoch, als eine Hand durch seine Haare strich.

„Hey“, flüsterte Boris, „entschuldige, dass es so spät geworden ist.“

„Kein Problem“, nuschelte Tobias und gähnte. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch Boris legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.

„Bleib liegen“, sagte er und Tobias hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, das ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste. „Anstrengender Tag?“

„Schon“, murmelte er und streckte sich wieder auf der Decke aus.

Boris setzte sich neben ihn und sah ebenfalls in die Flammen. Seine Hand strich über seinen Rücken, erst sanft und ziellos, dann in zunehmend festeren Kreisen, die Tobias ein wohliges Brummen entlockten.

„Wenn du deine Sachen ausziehst, kann ich dich besser massieren“, bot Boris an und Tobias ließ sich gerne von ihm aus seinem Hemd und T-Shirt schälen. Boris hockte sich rittlings über ihn und begann seine Schultern zu kneten. Tobias seufzte behaglich auf.

„Gut?“, fragte Boris lächelnd.

„Du hast magische Hände.“

Boris lachte. „Ist das so?“ Seine Stimme klang anzüglich.

Tobias lugte über seine Schulter in Boris‘ funkelnde Augen und grinste. „Ja, da auch“, erwiderte er, „aber das war völlig ohne Hintergedanken.“

„Na klar...“

„Ehrlich!“

Boris gluckste leise und begann eine andere Stelle zu massieren.

„Ja, genau da“, murmelte Tobias und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Arme sinken. „Das tut gut.“

Plötzlich fiel ihm sein Tagtraum wieder ein, damals, als Boris im Wald von der Zecke gebissen worden war. Er musste lächeln, als er ihrer jetzt vertauschten Rollen gewahr wurde und wie wenig Hoffnung er damals gehabt hatte, dass dieser Traum jemals auch nur in die Nähe der Wirklichkeit gerückt werden könnte. Doch jetzt waren sie hier, in dieser Hütte, eingehüllt von der Wärme des Kaminfeuers, Boris‘ Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und er spürte, wie sich zu seiner Entspannung eine leichte Erregung gesellte, die warm durch seinen Körper perlte, wo immer Boris ihn berührte. Er rührte sich nicht, ließ seinem Verlangen Zeit, langsam und gemächlich von seinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Boris‘ Hände wanderten tiefer, massierten sich an beiden Seiten seiner Wirbelsäule entlang und Tobias kam es so vor, als würden ihre Bewegungen fester, verlangender, und Boris‘ Atem kaum merklich schneller. Schließlich erreichten sie den Bund seiner Hose und verharrten dort und jetzt spürte Tobias deutlich ihr Beben.

„Tobias?“, flüsterte Boris.

„Ja?“, fragte Tobias und seine Stimme klang rau.

Boris beugte sich herab, seine Stimme dicht an Tobias‘ Ohr. „Ich will dich spüren.“ Heißer Atem wehte über Tobias‘ Ohr und er schauderte. „In mir.“

Vorbei war es mit der Gemächlichkeit. Sofort brannte sein ganzer Körper lichterloh und er musste stöhnen.

„Ja“, stieß er hervor und drehte sich unter Boris herum. Boris sah auf ihn herab und seine Augen glühten förmlich im Schein der Flammen. „Ja.“

Boris lächelte und zeichnete mit einem Finger die Linie von Tobias‘ Kinn zu seinem Bauchnabel entlang und dann tiefer, folgte der schmalen Spur dunkler Haare bis zum Hosenbund und öffnete schließlich seinen Gürtel. Tobias hob die Hüften und ließ sich von Boris ausziehen. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, drückte Boris ihn zurück.

„Bleib liegen“, sagte er leise.

Er selbst stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Er tat es ohne großes Zeremoniell, schnell und effizient, doch der Anblick war nichtsdestotrotz unglaublich verführerisch. Tobias biss sich auf die Lippen. Boris ging zum Bett hinüber, doch als Tobias ihm folgen wollte, hielt ein Blick von Boris ihn zurück.

„Bleib liegen“, bat er erneut.

Tobias ließ sich verwirrt zurücksinken, doch als er sah, wie Boris mit dem Inhalt der Nachttischschublade zu ihm zurückkam, wurde ihm klar, was Boris vorschwebte und dieser Plan war so unfassbar erotisch, dass Tobias das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Als Boris sich neben ihm niederkniete, griff er nach ihm, zog ihn sich hinab und küsste ihn verlangend. Boris gewährte seiner Zunge willig Einlass, doch als Tobias‘ Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, unterbrach er den Kuss abrupt und zog sich zurück.

„Stopp“, stieß er aus, „sonst ist das hier vorbei, bevor es angefangen hat. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie heiß du aussiehst.“

„Schau dich an“, murmelte Tobias atemlos.

Boris griff nach dem Kondom, riss die Packung mit den Zähnen auf und rollte es mit langsamen, sorgfältigen Bewegungen über Tobias‘ Erektion. Tobias ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete tief durch, versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch beim Gedanken, was gleich folgen würde, kribbelte sein gesamter Körper.

„Tobias?“

„Hm?“ Er sah Boris wieder an, der die Tube Gleitgel in den Händen hielt.

„Bereitest du mich vor? Oder soll ich lieber…?“

Hastig setzte Tobias sich auf. „Klar, entschuldige“, stammelte er und nahm Boris die Tube aus den Händen. Als er an dem Verschluss nestelte, fiel sie ihm fast aus den Händen, so unfassbar nervös war er plötzlich. Boris legte seine Hände um die von Tobias und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich bin auch nervös“, sagte er sanft, „aber ich will dich. Gott, ich will das hier schon wirklich lange.“ Er lachte ein wenig angespannt.

„Wenn ich dir weh tue-...“

„Das wirst du nicht“, flüsterte Boris und küsste ihn zärtlich. Tobias erwiderte den Kuss und spürte, wie er ruhiger wurde.

Gemeinsam schraubten sie die Tube auf und Tobias drückte das Gel auf seinen Finger. Er küsste Boris wieder, streichelte über seinen Oberkörper, umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und lauschte Boris erwartungsvollem Seufzen, während seine andere Hand zwischen seine Beine wanderte und den Damm entlang strich. Boris legte seine Hände auf Tobias‘ Schultern, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Tobias erreichte den Muskelring und als er darüber strich, stöhnte Boris leise auf. Er massierte Boris mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen, ehe sein Finger sich vorwagte und den Widerstand überwand. Boris‘ Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern und er verkrampfte sich.

„Boris?“, wisperte Tobias unsicher.

Boris stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. „Alles gut“, flüsterte er, „nur einen kleinen Moment, ich brauche nur eine Sekunde...“, er atmete tief durch, dann bewegte er seine Hüften und ließ Tobias‘ Finger so tiefer in sich gleiten. „Mach weiter.“

Tobias tastete sich weiter vor und spürte, wie Boris‘ Anspannung weniger wurde. Als Boris nickte, nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und dehnte Boris vorsichtig. Boris bewegte sich behutsam gegen ihn. Tobias neigte den Kopf und leckte über eine Boris‘ Brustwarzen, nahm sie sanft zwischen seine Zähne und Boris löste eine Hand von seiner Schulter und vergrub sie stattdessen in seinem Haar.

„Verdammt, ich will dich“, raunte er in sein Ohr.

Tobias stöhnte leise. Er hob den Blick, um Boris anzuschauen und Boris erwiderte seinen Blick, als er Tobias‘ Finger aus sich herausgleiten ließ. Stattdessen griff er erneut zu der Tube, nahm ein wenig Gel auf seinen Finger und verteilte es mit festen, massierenden Bewegungen auf Tobias‘ Glied, dann erhob er sich ein wenig und ließ sich auf Tobias‘ Schoß sinken. Tobias keuchte auf, als er spürte, wie seine Erektion den Widerstand überwand und in Boris hineinglitt. Boris hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Miene angespannt und sein Atem ging stoßweise, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, glänzten sie.

„Du fühlst dich unglaublich gut in mir an“, flüsterte er.

„Boris...“ Mehr brachte Tobias nicht hervor. Er war überwältigt von ihrer Nähe.

Boris nahm ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn zurück, bis Tobias auf der Decke lag, dann begann er langsam, seine Hüften zu bewegen. Er ließ Tobias‘ Schultern los, richtete sich auf und Tobias blieb liegen, völlig gebannt von diesem Bild, Boris auf ihm, der Körper vom Feuerschein in rot-goldenes Licht getaucht, seine Wangen gerötet und erhitzt, sein Haar zerzaust und sein Blick unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. Erst mit einiger Verspätung drang das köstliche Gefühl der Enge, der reibenden Bewegung zu ihm durch und er krallte seine Finger in Boris‘ Oberschenkel, als die Lust ungestüm durch seinen Körper raste und jeden Versuch der Zurückhaltung mit sich riss. Er stöhnte auf, laut und hemmungslos, und Boris tat es ihm gleich. Er spürte, wie sich seine Erregung in seinem Unterleib zusammenballte und wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, völlig unmöglich, nicht mit diesem Bild vor Augen, mit dem Schimmern von Boris schweißfeuchter Haut und dem herrlichen Auf und Ab seines Körpers. Er war der Erlösung nahe, so unglaublich nahe, doch dann hielt Boris plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Boris“, flehte Tobias und seine Hüften zuckten nach oben.

Boris lachte überrascht auf, als Tobias plötzlich tief in ihn eindrang, und hielt ihn fest.

„Nicht so schnell“, sagte er, seine Stimme heiser und bebend vor Erregung.

Tobias rang nach Luft. Der Höhepunkt war so nahe und er sehnte sich verzweifelt nach Erlösung, doch gleichzeitig wollte diesen Moment auskosten bis zur Neige und so blieb er liegen, überließ sich ganz Boris‘ Führung und bemühte sich erfolglos um Beherrschung. Endlich nahm Boris seinen Rhythmus wieder auf, schneller dieses Mal und er rieb sich selbst im Takt seiner Bewegungen. Tobias stöhnte bei diesem Anblick. Kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Boris‘ Haut und er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen, und seiner Kehle entrang sich ein tiefes Stöhnen, während er Tobias bei jeder Bewegung tief in sich aufnahm. Tobias wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sterne flimmerten vor seinen Augen und in einer nicht mehr zu bezähmenden Geschwindigkeit raste er auf den Abgrund zu. Er stieß noch einmal tief in Boris und entlockte ihm damit einen heiseren Schrei, der jedes Nervenende in Tobias‘ Körper zum Klingen brachte. Sein Orgasmus brach mit einer Gewalt über ihn herein, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er sah nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr, fühlte noch etwas Feuchtes auf seiner Brust und dann war da nichts mehr als Schwärze.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er, dass Boris sich zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes aufgestützt hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen keuchend um Atem rang.

„Wow“, war alles, was Tobias herausbrachte.

Boris öffnete die Augen und sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an. „Ja“, sagte er und dann lächelte er. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, sodass Tobias erschlaffender Penis aus ihm herausglitt, doch er blieb in seinem Schoß sitzen, strich durch Tobias‘ feuchtes Haar und ergriff schließlich seine Hand, legte sie auf seine Brust und hielt sie fort fest. Tobias spürte Boris‘ heftigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern.

„Ist alles okay?“, fragte Boris flüsternd.

Tobias nickte atemlos.

„Du zitterst.“

Tobias blickte auf seine Hand zwischen Boris‘ Fingern und sah, dass er recht hatte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie Gummi.

„Du kannst nicht so etwas mit mir anstellen und dich dann über die Folgen wundern“, verteidigte er sich schwach.

Boris nahm seine Hand hoch und drückte einen Kuss in seinen Handteller, dann glitt er von Tobias herunter, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. Tobias legte den Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem pochenden Herzen. Das Feuer war inzwischen fast heruntergebracht, doch er konnte keine Energie aufbringen, ein Scheit nachzulegen. Boris streichelte durch sein Haar und Tobias lag nur da und genoss diesen vollkommenen Moment.

„Ab morgen ist die Hütte wieder belegt“, sagte Boris irgendwann, „das ist unsere letzte Nacht hier.“

Tobias lachte. „Ein würdiges Finale“, erwiderte er vergnügt. Er hob den Kopf und küsste Boris.

Boris strich zärtlich über seine Wange. „Ich werde das hier vermissen“, murmelte er, „nur du und ich und der Wald… ab jetzt wird es schwierig.“

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden.“

Boris schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Keine Chance dir diesen Abend zu vermiesen, hm?“

„Auf keinen Fall! Und wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich gerade gesehen habe“, Tobias ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über Boris‘ Körper gleiten, „würde es dir genauso gehen.“

In Boris‘ Augen trat ein mutwilliges Funkeln. „Doch nicht etwa deine wunderschöne Freundin?“

Tobias blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?“

„Naja, Paul war vorhin bei mir im Büro und erwähnte etwas von dir und deiner neuen, wunderschönen Flamme. Deine Worte, wie er sagte.“

„Achso, das.“ Tobias grinste. „Tja, was soll ich sagen?“ Er zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger Boris‘ Brauen, seine Nase und seine Lippen nach. „Wunderschön. Es ist nun einmal einfach wahr.“

Boris lächelte verlegen und reckte sich, um Tobias zu küssen. Dann räusperte er sich. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Soll ich uns was bestellen?“

„Nicht nötig.“ Tobias setzte sich auf und streifte Unterhose und T-Shirt über. „Ich koche uns etwas.“

„Du kochst?“

„Nicht perfekt, aber ein wenig, ja. Und ich habe extra eingekauft.“

Boris stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen. „Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich keine faszinierenden Talente an dir entdecke“, stellte er fest. „Und was gibt es?“

„Spaghetti Bolognese nach Mamas Geheimrezept.“

Boris starrte ihn an.

„Was ist?“, fragte Tobias unbehaglich.

Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts.“

„Magst du keine Spaghetti Bolognese?“

„Doch.“ Boris‘ Lächeln haftete etwas Trauriges an. „Es ist mein Lieblingsessen. Meine Mutter...“, er räusperte sich, „… meine Mutter hat mir das immer gekocht, als ich klein war.“

Tobias sah ihn unsicher an. „Sollen wir doch lieber etwas bestellen?“

„Nein.“ Boris‘ Lächeln klarte auf. „Ich brenne darauf, deine Spaghetti Bolognese zu probieren.“

 

°

 

„Es mag ja keine Premiere sein, dass ich bekocht werden, aber dass ich in Unterwäsche bekocht werde, ist auf jeden Fall eine Premiere.“ Boris lehnte sich neben Tobias an den Herd und raunte: „Und dieser Anblick ist unglaublich sexy.“

Tobias schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Spinner.“ Er rührte prüfend in dem Topf mit der Sauce. „Fast fertig.“

„Darf ich zumindest den Tisch decken, wenn ich schon sonst nichts tun durfte?“

„Darfst du.“

Boris stieß sich vom Herd ab und strich im Vorbeigehen über Tobias‘ Rücken. „Unglaublich sexy“, summte er und holte dann Besteck und Teller aus dem Schrank.

Tobias goss die Spaghetti ab, probierte ein letztes Mal die Sauce und trug dann beides zum Tisch. Boris schenkte ihnen Bier ein, während Tobias ihre Teller füllte. Unter Tobias aufmerksamen Augen drehte Boris Spaghetti auf seine Gabel und steckte sie in den Mund. Er lachte, als er Tobias‘ Blick bemerkte.

„Köstlich“, sagte er, drehte noch eine Gabel auf und hielt sie Tobias hin.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich das gleiche auf meinem Teller habe, oder?“, erkundigte sich Tobias grinsend.

„Jetzt lass mir meinen Susi-und-Strolch-Moment.“

Tobias schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und öffnete gehorsam seinen Mund.

„Ja, ist gut geworden“, urteilte er.

„Besser als gut“, widersprach Boris, beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste Tobias sanft. „Großartig.“ Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Teller. „Wo hast du kochen gelernt?“

„Ein paar Rezepte habe ich von meiner Mutter, ein paar mehr schlecht als recht selber kreiert.“

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht richtig von deinen Eltern erzählt.“

Tobias hob unbehaglich die Schultern. „Konservativ. Erzkatholisch. Mein Vater ist mit Leib und Seele Bauer und meine Mutter mit Leib und Seele Hausfrau. Viel mehr gibt es da nicht zu erzählen.“

„Aber du scheinst ein gutes Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter zu haben.“

„Ich hab sie sehr lieb. Aber sie redet in einem fort von möglichen Schwiegertöchtern und Enkelkindern...“ Tobias stocherte in seinen Nudeln. „Das macht es kaum weniger schwer als die Strenge von meinem alten Herrn.“

Boris ergriff über die Tischplatte hinweg seine Hand und drückte sie. „Sorry. Ich hätte es nicht ansprechen sollen.“

„Schon okay.“ Tobias hob sein Glas. „Wir haben noch gar nicht auf den Sieg über deinen Vater angestoßen.“

Boris lächelte und stieß mit ihm an.

„Und was wird jetzt mit Vivian?“

„Sie wird das Angebot meines Vaters schon annehmen. Er hat seine Mittel und Wege, Menschen zu überzeugen. Dafür braucht er mich nicht.“

„So lange du nicht mit ihr fährst.“

„Nein, das ist ein für alle mal vom Tisch. Obwohl...“, Boris neigte den Kopf, „… die Vorstellung, wie du dich nach mir verzehrst, hatte durchaus ihren Reiz.“

„Soso, es gefällt dir also, mich leiden zu sehen, hm?“

„Es hat was“, gab Boris spitzbübisch zu, bevor sein Ausdruck ernst wurde, „aber noch viel lieber bin ich hier bei dir.“

Tobias lächelte. Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit in trauter, glückseliger Schweigsamkeit und zogen dann wieder auf ihre Decke vor dem Kamin. Boris saß zwischen Tobias‘ Beinen mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, Tobias hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und sein Kinn auf Boris‘ Schulter gestützt und gemeinsam schauten sie ins Feuer, die Stille nur durch das Knacken der Scheite und einem einsamen Käuzchen draußen im Wald unterbrochen.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“, murmelte Boris irgendwann.

„Klar. Alles, was du willst.“

„Heute auf dem Tennisplatz… warum hast du so verhalten reagiert, als ich das Outing vor meinem Vater angesprochen habe?“

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?“, fragte Tobias überrascht.

Boris drehte sein Bierglas in den Händen. „Nun… nein, nicht wirklich“, räumte er zögernd ein. „Aber trotzdem. Denkst du… denkst du, es lohnt sich nicht? Dass wir nicht lange genug zusammen sind, dass sich ein Outing lohnt?“

Tobias hob entsetzt den Kopf und sah Boris an. „Warum denkst du das?“, fragte er erschrocken.

„Keine Ahnung...“

„Boris...“

„Es ist nichts, vergiss es einfach.“

„Boris!“

Boris stieß die Luft aus. „Ich wurde schon mal erpresst.“

Tobias starrte ihn an. „Erpresst?“

„Ein Kerl hat meine Gefühle für ihn ausgenutzt, um ein Foto davon zu machen, wie wir uns küssen und damit Geld von mir zu erpressen.“

Tobias zuckte zusammen. „Und du denkst, ich…?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Boris schnell, drehte den Kopf und schmiegte seine Stirn an Tobias‘ Hals. „Nein, auf keinen Fall.“

„Ich würde doch nie-...“

„Ich weiß.“ Boris holte tief Luft. „Tut mir Leid. Mein Misstrauen ist völlig unangebracht und total paranoid. Ich war nur… verunsichert.“

Tobias schlang seine Arme fester um Boris. „Mir tut es Leid. Ich… ich glaube, ich wollte unser Glück gerne noch ein kleines bisschen genießen, bevor die nächsten dunklen Wolken aufziehen. Aber ich stehe natürlich hundertprozentig hinter dir, wenn du es deinem Vater sagen willst.“ Er vergrub seine Nase in Boris‘ Haar. „Und natürlich hoffe ich sehr, dass wir lange genug zusammen sind, um jedes Outing zusammen durchzustehen.“

Boris lächelte erleichtert. „Das hoffe ich auch sehr.“

Tobias sah wieder ins Feuer und seufzte. „Ich werde unsere Hütte vermissen.“

„Ja, ich auch. Aber sie wird sicherlich irgendwann nochmal frei sein.“ Boris malte kleine Kreise auf Tobias‘ Oberschenkel. „Morgen Abend kann ich nicht. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen.“

„Schade“, murmelte Tobias, „ich werde dich vermissen. Aber wahrscheinlich kann es nicht schaden, wenn ich einen Abend mal früh ins Bett gehe.“

„Aber übermorgen!“

„Abgemacht.“

„Dann kann ich bestimmt auch wieder eine Hütte für uns organisieren.“

„Klingt wundervoll.“ Tobias senkte den Kopf und stupste sanft mit der Nase gegen die von Boris. „Noch ein Bier vor dem Schlafengehen?“

Boris blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Du liest tatsächlich meine Gedanken, oder?“

„Die einfachen vielleicht. An den schweren versuche ich mich noch.“

„Ich bin glücklich. Das ist nicht schwer.“ Boris reckte sich und küsste ihn. „Und sehr verliebt.“

 _Ich auch_ , dachte Tobias, während er den Kuss erwiderte, und hatte keine Zweifel, dass Boris diesen Gedanken absolut mühelos lesen konnte. _Ich auch._

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	4. Ein Quäntchen Glück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser*innen,
> 
> ist irgendjemandem außer mir aufgefallen, dass die beiden zwischen dem Ende ihrer Hüttenzeit und dem Outing keine gemeinsame Nacht mehr verbracht haben? Nein, vermutlich bin nur ich so verrückt, die Nächte mitzuzählen. ;)
> 
> Weil ich diesem Umstand dringend Abhilfe schaffen musste und weil der Tag des Outings ebenso dringend noch ein klein wenig Glück vertragen konnte, kommt jetzt dieses Kapitel. Der Tag ist zwar schon reichlich vollgestopft, aber diesen Moment musste ich ihnen noch gönnen. Wir befinden uns wieder auf der Landstraße zwischen Wiesen und Weiden, kurz nachdem Christoph Boris mit den Worten "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn, wir reden später weiter" aus dem Büro komplimentierte und sich beide noch einmal ungestört die drei Worte sagten, und bevor Boris wieder zum Fürstenhof zurückkehrte und das Unheil seinen schrecklichen Verlauf nahm. Zeit für ein Quäntchen Glück...

* * *

 

 

Sie schlenderten den Weg entlang. Manchmal stießen ihre Hände gegeneinander, eine sachte, unabsichtliche Berührung, die trotzdem jedes Mal den Knoten in Boris' Brust ein wenig kleiner werden ließ. Er wollte nicht mehr an seinen Vater denken, an den Ausdruck seines Gesichts, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er schwul war, an seinen Unwillen, auch nur anzunehmen, es könnte der Wahrheit entsprechen, dass sein Lieblingssohn einen Mann liebte.

_Du bist emotional durcheinander. Solche Leute haben einen Radar dafür._

_Er nutzt dich aus._

_Wenn der da draußen weg ist, ist alles wieder normal._

Tobias' Hand berührte ihn wieder und Boris atmete tief durch. Nein, er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, wo sie durch herrlich grüne Wiesen schlenderten und Tobias' Hand an seiner in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein wunderbares Kribbeln in seinem Körper hervorrief. Als sie an Tobias' Haus ankamen, blieben sie stehen.

„Ich bringe mal meine Sachen nach oben“, sagte Tobias und nickte zu seiner Tasche.

„Darf ich mitkommen?“, fragte Boris. Er wollte um keinen Preis schon zum Fürstenhof zurückkehren. Dazu fühlte er sich noch nicht stark genug.

Tobias lächelte warm. „Klar“, sagte er.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und betraten die Wohnung.

„Ich bringe nur schnell mein Zeug in mein Zimmer und dann mache ich uns einen Kaffee“, bot Tobias an.

Boris sagte nichts. Ohne ein Wort folgte er Tobias in sein Zimmer. Es war ein zweckmäßiger Raum, ohne viel Schmuck. Bett, Schrank und Regal stammten noch von Nils, der seine Möbel bei seiner überstürzten Auswanderung natürlich nicht hatte mitnehmen können. Da Tobias bei seinem nicht minder überstürzten Auszug ebenfalls nichts mitgenommen hatte, war es ihm nur recht gewesen. Der einzige persönliche Schmuck waren ein paar Fotos, Tobias in Feuerwehrmontur mit seinen Freunden oder als Kind mit Romy und Lucy. Boris schenkte all dem keine Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte sich Tobias‘ Zimmer schon vor ein paar Tagen genauestens angeguckt. Jetzt interessierte er sich nur für den Mann vor ihm. Während Tobias die Tasche abstellte, schloss Boris die Tür, dann trat er hinter seinen Freund und umarmte ihn.

„Hey“, wisperte er.

„Hey“, wisperte Tobias zurück und drehte seinen Kopf zu Boris.

Boris glitt mit seinen Händen unter Tobias T-Shirt. Tobias erschauderte wohlig, legte aber seine Hand über die von Boris und hielt ihn fest.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Viktor und Paul arbeiten, oder?“

„Nein, ich meinte… nach allem, was passiert ist...“

„Genau deshalb“, flüsterte Boris. „Ich will nicht mehr nachdenken.“ Er presste sich enger an Tobias und ließ ihn seine Erregung spüren. Tobias stöhnte leise. „Es ist so verflucht lange her“, murmelte Boris, „bitte, Tobi.“

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich so nennst.“

Boris lächelte gegen seine Schulter. „Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Tobi.“ Boris strich an Tobias‘ Hosenbund entlang. „Bitte...“ Seine flinken Finger öffneten den Gürtel, schlüpften darunter und fanden sofort, was sie suchten. „Bitte...“

Tobias drehte sich herum, zog Boris in einer heftigen Bewegung an sich und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ungestüm drängte seine Zunge sich zwischen seine Lippen und Boris öffnete sofort begierig seinen Mund und kam ihm entgegen. Sie taumelten zum Bett, während fieberhafte Hände sie ihrer Kleidung entledigten. Wild durcheinander landete alles auf dem Boden, Tobias‘ Hemd unter Boris‘ Sakko, seine Krawatte über irgendwelchen eilig herabgestreiften Socken, darüber ihre Unterwäsche. Nackt aneinander geschmiegt fielen sie aufs Bett und Tobias begann, sich an Boris zu reiben, doch Boris schüttelte den Kopf.

„In mir“, keuchte er, „bitte… nimm mich.“

Tobias stöhnte, als er diese Worte hörte. Er reckte sich zum Nachttisch und kramte ein Kondom und das Gleitgel hervor. Hastig streifte er das Kondom über und bereitete Boris vor. Boris stöhnte ungeduldig und Tobias grinste.

„Jetzt gib mir einen Moment“, wisperte er und verteilte beruhigende Küsse auf Boris‘ Brust.

Boris spürte einen Finger in sich, dann einen zweiten. Doch es war nicht genug, es reichte nicht, um dem endlosen Gedankenfluss in seinem Kopf Einhalt zu gebieten. Er tastete nach Tobias‘ Hand und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich nach oben.

„Bitte“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn verlangend, „tu es jetzt.“

Tobias nickte atemlos und drang ohne weiteres Zögern in ihn ein. Boris sog zischend die Luft ein, als der Schmerz für einen Moment doch übermächtig war.

Sofort hielt Tobias inne. „Boris?“ Seine Stimme klang besorgt, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht ganz die Lust unterdrücken, die darin mitschwang, und Boris lächelte.

Er zog Tobias zu herab und küsste ihn, glitt mit der Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und umspielte seine Zunge. Tobias erwiderte seinen Kuss und schob sich gleichzeitig tiefer in ihn hinein. Boris genoss dieses herrliche Gefühl mit geschlossenen Augen, ließ sich bereitwillig einnehmen und als Tobias begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen, spürte er, wie alle Last, alle Sorgen und alle Gedanken von ihm abfielen. Er hob die Hüften und begegnete Tobias‘ Stößen mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Er wollte keine Verantwortung tragen, nicht mehr gewissenhaft sein, er wollte sich nur hingeben, ganz und gar in Tobias‘ Händen sein, und als Tobias den Punkt erreichte, der ihn zum Aufschreien brachte, dachte er endlich an nichts mehr. Er überließ sich Tobias‘ schnellem Rhythmus, genoss, wie seine Lust mit jedem Stoß tiefer und unaufhaltsamer in ihn hineingetrieben wurde, lauschte Tobias‘ keuchendem Atem, der sich mit seinem eigenen ekstatischen Stöhnen mischte, und als Tobias zunehmend aus dem Takt kam, schlang er seine Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Körper dicht aneinander, sodass Tobias‘ Bauch über seine Erektion rieb.

„Ich liebe dich“, keuchte er, „Gott, Tobi, ich liebe dich.“

Tobias legte ihre Stirnen laut aufstöhnend aneinander und hielt seinen Blick fest. „Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er heiser und stieß noch einmal fest in Boris, ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu lösen. Boris spürte, wie sich alles in ihm auflöste, während ein Sog der Lust durch seinen Körper fuhr und alles mit sich zog. Er klammerte sich an Tobias fest und kam mit einem leisen Schrei, den Tobias aufnahm, als er sich noch ein letztes Mal in im versenkte und tief, so herrlich tief in ihm kam.

Keuchend sahen sie sich in die Augen. Tobias hob eine Hand und strich zärtlich über Boris‘ Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er noch einmal, ganz weich und leise jetzt, dann löste er sich von Boris und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Boris hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib“, bat er flüsternd, „nur noch einen Moment.“

Noch einen Moment die Leere in seinem Kopf genießen, die süße Ermattung seines Körpers, während Tobias in ihm war, so nah, wie es näher nicht ging. Er küsste ihn wieder und Tobias legte beide Hände an seine Wangen, während er den Kuss vertiefte, langsam und innig. Als er sich schließlich doch aus Boris zurückzog, empfand Boris es wie einen Verlust. Tobias ließ sich neben ihn fallen und zupfte an seiner Hand.

„Komm her“, sagte er sanft und Boris legte seinen Kopf auf Tobias‘ Schulter und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen. Boris schloss die Augen und spürte, wie im gleichen Maße, in dem die Mattigkeit nachließ, die Gedanken wieder an die Oberfläche stiegen. Tobias‘ Finger strichen in ruhigen Kreisen über seinen Rücken, doch das vermochte ihn nicht mehr der Realität zu entziehen.

„Ich muss zurück“, murmelte er.

„Was wäre, wenn du das nicht tust?“, fragte Tobias leise.

Boris hob den Kopf. „Mein tapferer Feuerwehrmann rät mir, aus dem Ring zu flüchten?“

„Als Feuerwehrmann weiß ich, wann die Gefahr zu groß ist. Manchmal ist ein Haus einfach verloren, das ist eine schwere, aber wichtige Lektion.“

Boris grinste, doch Tobias‘ Blick blieb ernst und Boris‘ Grinsen gerann.

„Ich muss zurück. Er ist immer noch mein Vater“, erwiderte er und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

„Dann lass mich wenigstens mitkommen“, bat Tobias, „lass mich dir helfen.“

Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Aber ich-...“

„Ich will dich nicht in der Nähe von meinem Vater haben. Ich muss mich ihm stellen. Das bin ich ihm schuldig, nachdem ich ihn jahrelang belogen habe. Aber du… du hast damit nichts zu tun. Und ich will nicht, dass er seine Wut an dir auslässt. Denn das würde er tun. Aber hier geht es allein um mich.“

„Geht es nicht“, widersprach Tobias. „Wenn ich mich nicht vor diesem bescheuerten Tennislehrer geoutet hätte, hättest du mich nicht verteidigen müssen und all das wäre gar nicht passiert.“

„Nichts, gar nichts davon ist deine Schuld!“, sagte Boris eindringlich. „Ich bin schwul und ich habe ihm das jahrelang verschwiegen. Stattdessen habe ich gelogen und Scheinbeziehungen geführt. Das ist das, worum es hier geht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Boris, ich-...“

Boris beugte sich schnell herab und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. „Nichts“, wiederholte er bestimmt. Er strich durch Tobias‘ Haar und lächelte plötzlich. „Ich habe mal zu Tina gesagt, dass ich mich so lange nicht oute, bis ich jemanden habe, für den es sich lohnt. Und den habe ich jetzt. Also muss ich da jetzt auch durch.“

Tobias lächelte sein strahlendes Lächeln. Er reckte sich zu Boris und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Aber versprich mir, dass du heute Abend zu mir kommst, egal, was noch passiert, ja?“

„Versprochen.“ Boris setzte sich auf und sah an sich herab. „Vermutlich sollte ich kurz duschen...“

„Genau gegenüber“, sagte Tobias und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Geh ruhig. Ich suche schon mal deine Klamotten zusammen.“

„Danke.“ Boris schmiegte sich noch ein letztes Mal an ihn und atmete tief seinen Duft an. „Für alles. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte...“

„… wärst du nicht in dieser Situation?“, schlug Tobias vor.

„… hätte ich niemals die Kraft zu all dem“, verbesserte Boris ihn. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann stand er entschlossen auf. Die kurze Atempause war vorbei, das Quäntchen Glück an diesem albtraumhaften Tag aufgebraucht. Er straffte sich und ging ins Bad.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	5. 20 Sekunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da die Serie derzeit nicht so viel hergibt, müssen wir wohl noch einmal eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit machen. Ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an die Szene, in der Feldwebel-Tobias Rekrut-Boris zu "Eye Of The Tiger" für die Feuerwehrprüfung trainiert? ;) Nun, dazu gibt es hiermit noch ein kleines Nachspiel. Und weil sie uns wirklich und wahrhaftig vorenthalten haben, wie Tina und Tobias sich das erste Mal begegnen (ich hatte mich da sehr drauf gefreut...), gibt es auch noch ein kleines Vorspiel.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

* * *

 

 

Als Tobias an der Wohnungstür oben klingelte, öffnete ihm eine Frau mit einem hellbraunen Pferdeschwanz die Tür. Ihre blauen Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn sah.

„Hallo“, grüßte Tobias, „ich bin-...“

„… Tobias“, unterbrach ihn die Unbekannte und lächelte. Es war ein schönes, herzliches Lächeln. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin Tina.“ Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und er schüttelte sie. „Es ist so schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen.“

„Gleichfalls.“

„Man könnte fast meinen, Boris wollte uns voreinander verstecken, oder? Ich meine, wir arbeiten im gleichen Hotel, wohnen im selben Haus… wie unwahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir uns jetzt erst treffen?“ Tina lachte und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung herein. „Boris ist bestimmt gleich fertig. Willst du was trinken? Wasser? Saft? Bier?“

„Ein Bier gerne, danke.“

„Klar. Setz dich doch.“ Sie ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber.

Tobias betrat die Wohnung und wäre dabei fast auf ein kleines Feuerwehrauto getreten. „Ups.“ Er legte das Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, beiseite, bückte sich und hob den Wagen auf, aufmerksam beobachtet von einem braunen Augenpaar. Fordernd streckten sich zwei Ärmchen nach dem Wagen aus. „Ist das deiner?“, fragte Tobias und musste lachen. „Offensichtlich.“ Er hockte sich hin und gab dem kleinen Jungen den Wagen, der ihn erst aufmerksam betrachtete und dann achtlos fallen ließ. „Tz, tz, tz“, schalt Tobias grinsend und hob den Wagen wieder auf, „das kannst du doch nicht so einfach wegschmeißen. Ein Feuerwehrauto ist doch das coolste Spielzeug überhaupt.“ Er stellte den Wagen auf den Boden und fuhr damit auf den Kleinen zu. „Tatütata“, machte er dazu und fuhr um einen kleinen Fuß herum, „Tatütata.“ Der Junge lachte fröhlich und grabschte nach dem Wagen. Geschickt wich Tobias ihm aus und fuhr um ihn herum. „Tatütata.“

Tina kam heran, ein Bier in der Hand. „Na, Tömchen, hast du einen neuen Freund?“

Tobias gab dem Wagen einen letzten Schubs und überließ ihn dann den Kinderhänden. Er stand auf und Tina reichte ihm das Bier, während der Junge mit dem Auto weiter im Kreis fuhr und dabei begeisterte, brabbelnde Laute von sich gab.

„Siehst du, das coolste Spielzeug überhaupt“, sagte Tobias zufrieden.

„War ja klar“, kam es von der Flurtür. Tobias drehte sich herum und sah Boris, der breit grinsend im Türrahmen lehnte. „Lass mich raten: Du hast früher ausschließlich mit Feuerwehrautos gespielt?“

„Früh übt sich“, gab Tobias zurück, „und der Kleine ist der geborene Feuerwehrmann, das steht ohne Zweifel fest.“

Tina lachte und Boris kam heran, um ihm einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben.

„Vorstellen muss ich euch wohl nicht mehr?“

„Nein, vielen Dank“, sagte Tina spöttisch. „Nachdem du das jetzt wochenlang versäumt hast, haben wir das selbst erledigt. Obwohl sich uns die Frage stellt, wen du hier vor wem versteckt hast.“

„Allerdings.“ Tobias nickte zustimmend. „Für wen von uns schämst du dich, hm?“

„Ich habe nicht-...“, wehrte Boris entrüstet ab, doch Tina fiel ihm ins Wort: „Keine Ausreden, mein Lieber, wir haben dich durchschaut!“ Sie warf Tobias einen schrägen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Boris. „Dabei hast du doch nun wirklich keinen Grund, ihn zu verstecken. Ich meine, nach diesem Flirtguru habe ich ja wirklich an deinem Männergeschmack gezweifelt, aber jetzt...“

Boris errötete.

„… er scheint doch ganz vorzeigbar zu sein“, fuhr Tina fort, „und mit Kindern kann er auch… Was will man mehr?“ Sie zwinkerte Boris zu.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, werde ich anfangen, mein Revier zu markieren“, warnte Boris sie übermütig. „Ich weiß sehr gut, dass er großartig ist. Und er ist meiner.“ Er legte besitzergreifend den Arm um Tobias‘ Hüfte und küsste ihn.

Tina lächelte. „Ich freu mich für dich“, sagte sie warm, dann sah sie zu Tobias und verbesserte sich: „Euch.“ Sie bückte sich und hob ihren Sohn hoch. „So, Tom, was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang? Die Sonnbichlers würden sich freuen, dich mal wiederzusehen.“

„Du gehst aber jetzt nicht meinetwegen, oder?“, fragte Tobias besorgt.

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Tina, „aber Tom schläft super, wenn ich abends mit ihm nochmal raus gehe.“ Sie zog Tom Jacke und Mützchen an, dann drückte sie ihn Boris in den Arm. „Hier, halt ihn mal.“

„Klar, komm her, kleiner Mann.“ Der Kleine krähte vergnügt, als Boris ihn über den Kopf hob und so tat, als ließe er ihn fliegen. Boris lachte und nahm ihn wieder herunter. „Das klappt doch immer, stimmt‘s?“ Er zupfte Toms Mützchen zurecht und stupste ihn dann auf die Nase. „Sei schön brav und gönn deiner Mama einen erholsamen Abend, ja?“

Tina nahm ihn mit einem Lachen wieder entgegen. „Bei den Sonnbichlers benimmt er sich immer, gell?“ Sie verfrachtete Tom in den Kinderwagen. Ganz Gentleman hielt Boris ihr die Tür auf und Tina wünschte ihnen mit einem süffisanten Lächeln einen schönen Abend, während sie den Buggy in den Flur bugsierte.

„Sie ist sehr nett“, sagte Tobias, als Boris die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Ja, das ist sie“, sagte Boris lächelnd.

„Was ist mit Toms Vater?“

Boris‘ Miene wurde ernst. „David. Er ist tot.“

Tobias sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was?“

Boris nickte. „Es war ein Riesenschock für Tina.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Er war in Guatemala, als es passiert ist, ein Unfall. Tina hat es erst viel später erfahren und es hat sie unglaublich fertig gemacht.“ Boris sah Tobias an und lächelte traurig. „Er war ihre große Liebe.“

„Kanntest du ihn?“

„Leider nicht. Er war vor meiner Zeit am Fürstenhof und musste weg, nachdem er mit seiner Mutter aneinander geraten war. Beatrice Stahl.“

„Ah.“ Inzwischen kannte Tobias die Geschichten um Beatrice Stahl und musste deshalb nicht genauer nachfragen, um sich ein Bild davon machen zu können, welcher Art die Schwierigkeiten zwischen David und seiner Mutter gewesen waren. „Wie schrecklich für Tina“, murmelte er. „Und Tom. Und David.“

„Ja.“ Boris kam zu ihm herüber, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Genug der traurigen Gedanken“, flüsterte er. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?“

Tobias nickte zu dem Buch hinüber, was er bei seinem Eintritt auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Theorie?“, fragte er. Als Boris widerwillig murrte, lachte er und stupste ihn mit der Nase an. „Hey, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Nicht, dass du mir durch die Prüfung fällst, das wäre doch arg peinlich für mich, nachdem ich dich so sehr empfohlen habe.“

„Na gut“, lenkte Boris ein und stahl sich noch einen Kuss. „Für dich.“

 

°

 

Schweratmend lag Boris in der schweren Schutzkleidung auf dem Boden. Tobias ließ sich grinsend neben ihm nieder.

„Also, ich glaub‘, für den Einsatz müssen wir uns noch ein bisschen steigern, aber“, er drückte Boris‘ Hand in den dicken Schutzhandschuhen, „für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht.“

Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen, als er Boris‘ Visier herunterklappte. Boris atmete tief durch, dann hob er abrupt die Hand, griff nach Tobias und zerrte ihn zu sich herunter, während er mit der anderen Hand das Visier wieder aufklappte.

„Idiot“, sagte er und dann küsste er ihn. Er hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern glitt sofort mit seiner Zunge zwischen Tobias‘ Lippen in seinen Mund. Tobias kam ihm willig entgegen und sie küssten sich ungestüm. „An dir ist ein Feldwebel verloren gegangen“, stellte Boris fest, als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten.

„Vielleicht hätte ich doch zum Bund gehen sollen, statt Zivi bei der Feuerwehr zu machen.“ Tobias grinste.

Boris glitt mit den klobigen Handschuhen in Tobias‘ Nacken und stahl ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Stoppuhr vom Hals.

„Ey!“ Tobias griff danach, doch Boris war schneller.

„Ich kann die Schutzkleidung in zwanzig Sekunden anziehen“, sagte er, wand sich unter Tobias hervor und kam auf die Füße, „aber...“, er sah herausfordernd auf Tobias herab, „...kannst du sie mir in zwanzig Sekunden auch wieder ausziehen?“

Er wartete einen Moment, bis in Tobias die Erkenntnis herangereift war, dass das keineswegs ein Scherz war, dann hielt er die Uhr hoch, drückte auf den Knopf, wirbelte herum und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er hörte, wie Tobias aufsprang und hinter ihm her wetzte.

„Na warte!“

Lachend lief Boris in sein Zimmer, wo Tobias ihn einholte.

„Umdrehen!“, kommandierte er und Boris drehte sich ergeben um und streckte die Arme aus. In Windeseile hatte Tobias ihm den Helm vom Kopf gezogen, daneben fielen die Handschuhe zu Boden. Als nächstes zerrte Tobias die Jacke von seinen Schultern und durch Boris‘ Körper lief ein wohliger Schauder angesichts seines Ungestüms. Sobald die Jacke ausgezogen war, ließ Tobias sie achtlos fallen und machte sich an der Hose zu schaffen. Er schob die Träger herunter und zog dann die Hose samt Shorts mit einem heftigen Ruck nach unten. Sie rutschte auf Boris‘ Knöchel hinab. Mit entblößtem Unterkörper stand er vor Tobias und seine Erektion reckte sich hart und steif in die Luft.

Tobias benetzte seine Lippen. „Darum sollte ich mich vielleicht zuerst kümmern, hm?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser und erregt.

Boris spürte, wie er rot anlief, doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn bereits im nächsten Moment war Tobias vor ihm in die Knie gegangen und hatte seinen Penis ohne weiteres Vorspiel in den Mund genommen. Boris stöhnte laut auf, und seine Finger krallten sich in Tobias‘ Haar, als dieser genüsslich an seiner Spitze saugte, ihn dann ganz in den Mund gleiten ließ und augenblicklich in einen schnellen Rhythmus überging. Seine Hände gruben sich in Boris‘ nackten Hintern, kneteten und massierten ihn. Boris warf aufkeuchend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und die Zimmerdecke verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Ein Finger glitt vorwitzig zwischen seine Pobacken, tastete sich den Spalt entlang und drang dann ohne weitere Vorwarnung in ihn ein. Boris‘ Hüften zuckten nach vorne, während der Finger sich tiefer schob.

„Tobi“, stöhnte Boris verlangend und Tobias‘ Kehle entrang sich ebenfalls ein erregter Laut. Abrupt ließ er von Boris ab, doch Boris‘ Protest wurde durch die heißen Lippen, die sich im nächsten Moment auf seinen Mund pressten und ihn wild küssten, wirkungsvoll erstickt.

„Wann kommt Tina wieder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich fürchte, bald“, raunte Boris.

Tobias griff nach seinem Gürtel und öffnete ihn hastig. „Also schnell?“

„Ja.“

„Dreh dich um.“

Boris gehorchte und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sich Tobias‘ Penis hart gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Er gab ein zustimmendes Stöhnen von sich.

„Wo…?“

„Im Regal über dem Bett. Im Kästchen.“

Tobias eilte zum Regal hinüber und kramte in dem kleinen Kasten. Er hatte keine Zeit mit Ausziehen verschwendet, nur seine Hose war geöffnet und sein Hemd hatte er abgestreift. Boris folgte ihm zum Bett und ließ sich auf Händen und Knien auf der Matratze nieder. Er hörte, wie Tobias sich ihm zuwandte.

„So?“ Seine Stimme klang atemlos.

Boris sah über seine Schulter und nickte. Tobias‘ Augen waren fast schwarz und lustverhangen. Boris biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, und eilig sah er wieder auf seine Hände hinab. Er hörte, wie Papier riss und es dauert nur wenige Momente, ehe sich Tobias‘ Erektion wieder in seine Spalte presste, kühl und glitschig vom Gleitgel. Boris schauderte erregt und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Eine von Tobias‘ Händen umklammerte seine Hüfte, die andere vergrub sich im Stoff seines Shirts, dann drang er mit einem Ruck in ihn ein und Boris schrie lustvoll auf. Tobias nahm ihn hart und heftig und Boris‘ Kopf fiel nach vorne auf seine Hände. Er krallte seine Finger in die Matratze und stemmte sich Tobias‘ Stößen entgegen. Sie stöhnten beide hemmungslos und Boris dankte allen Mächten dafür, dass die Wohnung verwaist war. Inzwischen hätte er nicht mehr leise sein können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Boris“, keuchte Tobias, „ich… gleich...“

„Ich auch“, presste Boris hervor.

Er umfasste sein Glied und wimmerte unter der Berührung, so hart war er. Im Takt von Tobias‘ Bewegungen massierte er sich, stieß in seine Faust, bis er zu keinen kontrollierten Bewegungen mehr im Stande war.

„Tobias“, stöhnte er und Tobias‘ Hände gruben sich fester in sein Shirt, als er ein letztes Mal tief in ihn eindrang. Boris spürte, wie er erzitterte, wie er tief in ihm zuckte, und mit brachialer Gewalt wurde er über den Gipfel seiner Lust hinaus gestoßen und er ergoss sich keuchend auf die Matratze. Tobias sackte über ihm zusammen und Boris genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das schwere Gefühl seines Körpers, das ihn im Hier und Jetzt verortete, während sein Orgasmus durch seinen Körper peitschte und ihn jedes Sinnes beraubte.

Schließlich drehte er sich schweratmend herum und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes. Tobias schmiegte sich an ihn und legte den Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Boris spielte mit Tobias‘ Haaren, während ihr Atem langsam ruhiger wurde.

„Anfangs dachte ich ja wirklich, du wärst ein Spießer, aber unter dieser braven Oberfläche… wow!“ Tobias fuhr mit dem Finger liebkosend durch Boris‘ Schamhaar. Erregung wallte kurz in Boris auf und versickerte dann tatenlos an den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus.

„Und ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so wild sein kannst“, neckte er Tobias.

Sein Freund lachte leise. „Ich auch nicht“, gab er freimütig zu, dann sah er zu Boris hoch. „Es war doch okay?“

„Mehr als das. Es war… unglaublich.“ Boris lächelte, dann erspähte er unter ihren wild verstreuten Klamotten das Band der Stoppuhr und reckte sich, um danach zu angeln.

„Und?“, fragte Tobias träge.

Boris grinste. „28 Minuten und 43 Sekunden“, sagte er und hielt Tobias die Uhr unter die Nase. „Ich fürchte, ich war geringfügig abgelenkt, als du mir die Hose ausgezogen hast. Ausbaufähig, würde ich sagen.“

Tobias schnaubte. „Das nächste Mal nehme ich die Uhr. Apropos...“, er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte, „… ich sollte runter gehen. Morgen muss ich früh raus, ich soll bei Hubers die Melkmaschine reparieren.“

Boris sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommst du dazu?“

„Ich habe im Dorf rumgefragt, wer Hilfe braucht.“ Tobias zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwie muss ich schließlich meine Miete zahlen, bis die Ausbildung anfängt.“

Boris regte sich unwohl. „ich kann dir was leihen, wenn du Geld brauchst“, bot er unsicher an. „Nur weil mein Vater dich rausgeworfen hat-...“

„Passt schon“, unterbrach ihn Tobias und lächelte beruhigend. „Die Bauern können im Sommer immer eine helfende Hand gebrauchen. Ich komm‘ schon über die Runden, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und für deinen Vater hätt‘ ich ohnehin nicht mehr arbeiten wollten, nach all dem.“

„Es ist so verflucht unfair“, entfuhr es Boris heftig.

„Natürlich ist es das“, gab Tobias ihm beschwichtigend recht, „aber halt nicht zu ändern.“

„Vielleicht doch.“

Tobias hob den Kopf und sah Boris erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?“

„Er hat mir gekündigt, weil ich schwul bin. Diese Kündigung hätte vor keinem Arbeitsgericht dieser Welt Bestand.“

„Denkst du darüber nach, ihn zu verklagen?“

Boris zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung“, sagte er ehrlich. „Vielleicht schon. Robert und Werner würden mich bestimmt unterstützen und vor Gericht bestätigen, dass es keine inhaltlichen Gründe für die Kündigung gab. Werner hat es mir quasi schon angeboten.“

Tobias musterte ihn forschend. „Und willst du das? Deinen Vater verklagen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er einfach damit durchkommt, geht mir schon gegen den Strich.“

„Klar, mir ja auch“, räumte Tobias ein.

Von draußen klapperte die Wohnungstür.

„Das wird Tina sein“, meinte Boris.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt besser. Wir sehen uns morgen?“

„Auf jeden Fall.“

Tobias setzte sich lächelnd auf und küsste Boris lang und innig. „Dann bis morgen.“

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Boris griff nach seiner Hand. „Du? Wenn ich das mit meinem Vater durchziehen würde… würdest du mich unterstützen?“

Tobias sah ihn streng an. „Musst du das wirklich fragen?“

Boris lächelte schief. „Nein.“

„Gut. Denn ich würde dich natürlich unterstützen. Ich liebe dich nämlich, du Dummkopf.“

Boris beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch. Obwohl an dir ein Sklaventreiber verloren gegangen ist...“

Tobias lachte, küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal und stand dann auf. „Gute Nacht. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	6. Überstunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es sind noch Kapitel in Arbeit, die vor dieser Folge spielen, aber diese Szene wollte so dringend geschrieben werden, dass wir sie vorziehen. ;) Die anderen Kapitel werden wir dann davor einfügen, wenn sie fertig sind, damit letztlich alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge bleibt.
> 
> Viel Spaß mit den beiden und ihrem "schönen Abend" im Büro!

* * *

 

Tobias lehnte sich über den Bürostuhl und küsste Boris lang und genüsslich. Irgendwann stemmte Boris sich hoch und schlang seine Arme um Tobias, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ihre Zungen spielten ein so sinnliches Spiel, dass Tobias bald spürte, wie es seinen Körper nach mehr verlangte.

„Heimgehen?“, schlug er mit rauer Stimme vor.

Boris öffnete die Augen. Heiße Lust glitzerte in seinem Blick. Bedächtig löste er sich von Tobias und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Tobias wollte ihm folgen, doch statt die Tür zu öffnen, drehte Boris den Schlüssel im Schloss herum, bevor er sich wieder zu Tobias umwandte.

„Boris?“

Er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, während er wieder auf Tobias zukam. Er nahm ihn bei den Hüften und drängte in zurück in den Stuhl, in dem er selbst gerade noch gesessen hatte. Tobias ließ sich verdattert nieder.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er schwach.

Boris lachte leise und ging vor ihm in die Knie. „Rate“, forderte er ihn heraus, die Stimme dunkel und verführerisch. Langsam begann er, Tobias‘ Gürtel zu öffnen.

Tobias sah ihm fassungslos dabei zu. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein…“

„Mein voller Ernst.“ Boris zog das Leder aus der Schnalle und widmete sich dann dem Knopf, den er ebenso aufreizend langsam öffnete wie zuvor den Gürtel.

„Boris...“

Boris zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Das leise, surrende Geräusch jagte einen elektrisierendes Prickeln durch Tobias‘ Körper. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, die Hände zu heben und Boris festzuhalten.

„Boris!“

Sein Freund hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Seine braunen Augen sahen im schummrigen Licht fast schwarz aus.

„Was ist los?“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Willst du etwa nicht?“ Sein Tonfall war lockend und Tobias biss sich auf die Lippen, um das lustvolle Seufzen zu ersticken, das in seiner Kehle heranwuchs.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Boris grinste. „Oh ja.“

„Wir sollten...“, Boris bewegte seine Hände und Tobias hielt ihn rasch fester, „… wir sollten kurz darüber nachdenken. Was ist, wenn jemand reinkommt?“

„Die Tür ist abgeschlossen“, erinnerte Boris ihn sanft.

Tobias schloss die Augen vor seinem verlangenden Blick. Es gab einen Grund, warum das hier eine schlechte Idee, er wusste es genau, auch wenn er ihm gerade ums Verrecken nicht einfallen wollte.

„Dein Vater“, brachte er schließlich heraus, „wenn er uns erwischt… er wird uns feuern. Mindestens.“

„Dann hätte er wenigstens endlich mal einen Grund dazu“, entgegnete Boris ungerührt. Er lächelte schelmisch. „Und wer weiß: Vielleicht bekommt er ja einen Herzanfall, wenn er sieht, wie ich deinen Schwanz in meinem Mund habe.“

Boris so sprechen zu hören, so… anstößig, es war fast zu viel für Tobias. Sein Unterleib pochte und nur mit viel Willenskraft konnte er sich davon abhalten, zu stöhnen.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er noch einmal.

Boris senkte den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Tobias spürte seinen heißen Atem durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch.

„Willst du es?“, fragte er zurück.

Tobias lachte atemlos auf. „Gott, ja. Natürlich. Wie könnte ich jemals nicht wollen, dass du...“ Er räusperte sich.

Boris‘ Lächeln brachte seinen Herzschlag aus dem Takt. „Dann bin ich mir sicher“, raunte er und als er dieses Mal seine Hände bewegte, hielt Tobias ihn nicht mehr zurück.

Boris zog seine Hose und Unterhose gerade so weit nach unten, wie es nötig war. Tobias war so hart, dass er erleichtert aufstöhnte, als seine Erektion endlich frei lag und sich Boris entgegen reckte. Boris seufzte verlangend und seine Finger gruben sich in Tobias‘ Hüften, als er genießerisch und quälend langsam mit seiner Zunge die ganze Länge hinaufleckte. Er umspielte die Spitze und reizte Tobias, bis dieser nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und seine Hüften nach oben zuckten.

„Boris“, bettelte er und drängte Boris‘ Mund entgegen, alle Zweifel vergessen.

Boris‘ Augen funkelten mutwillig. „Nur nicht so ungeduldig“, schalt er und seine Zunge neckte und liebkoste weiter, bis Tobias glaubte, gleich wahnsinnig zu werden. Er erstickte sein ungeduldiges Stöhnen an seinem Handrücken. Abgeschlossene Tür hin oder her, sie waren immer noch mitten im Fürstenhof und draußen vor der Tür stand der Nachtportier, wie es sich für ein 5-Sterne-Hotel gehörte. Tobias hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn derart anmachen würde, Sex vor möglichen Zuhörer zu haben, aber anscheinend war er exhibitionistischer veranlagt, als er geahnt hatte. Allerdings katapultierte Sex mit Boris ihn ohnehin ständig in Sphären der Erregung, die er vorher nicht einmal erahnt hatte.

Als Boris ihn dann endlich, endlich in den Mund nahm, an der Spitze saugte und schließlich mit den Lippen den Schaft hinabfuhr, musste Tobias alles Beherrschung aufbieten, derer er fähig war, um nicht tiefer in diese herrlich warme und feuchte Mundhöhle zu stoßen. Seine Zähne bissen in den Stoff seines Hemdärmels, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der aus seiner Kehle hervorbrechen wollte, und seine andere Hand krallte sich über seinem Kopf in die Lehne des Bürostuhls. Desselben Bürostuhls, in dem Boris sonst saß, seriös in Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet, seinen Kopf über all den Papierkram gebeugt, der hier so anfiel, der gleiche Kopf, der sich jetzt über seinen Schoß beugte und seinem Glied mindestens so viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden ließ… und was für eine Aufmerksamkeit das war. Tobias war schwindelig von dem Gefühl seiner Lippen, die seine Erektion im gleichen Maße massierten und liebkosten, und dieser Zunge, die ihn kitzelte und neckte, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit all der Lust, die in seinem Körper brodelte. Dann ließ Boris ihn noch tiefer in seine Kehle gleiten und das Stöhnen brach aus ihm heraus, koste es, was es wolle, und versickerte in seinem Ärmel.

„Gott, Boris“, keuchte er und jetzt stießen seine Hüften doch nach oben, tiefer, noch tiefer, und Boris ließ ihn. „Sitzt du manchmal hier im Büro und…“, Tobias stöhnte erneut, „… und stellst dir vor, wie du… wie du das machst?“ Er hatte so das Gefühl, wenn die Antwort _ja_ wäre, würde er auf der Stelle kommen.

Boris öffnete die Augen und hielt seinen Blick fest, während er Stück für Stück seinen Penis freigab. Tobias wimmerte haltlos. Schließlich ließ Boris ihn vollends aus seinem Mund gleiten und legte stattdessen eine Hand um den Schaft, um ihn mit festen Bewegungen zu massieren.

„Manchmal“, sagte er und sein Lächeln war verruchter als alles, was Tobias je im Leben gesehen hatte. „Manchmal sitze ich auch hier und stelle mir vor, wie ich mich über diesen Schreibtisch beuge und du mich nimmst“, Tobias stöhnte erneut und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, „und dann muss ich die langweiligste Buchhaltung machen, die mir einfällt, damit ich nicht hart werde.“

Tobias stieß in Boris‘ Faust, völlig der Kontrolle über seinen Körper beraubt.

„Boris“, flehte er.

Boris glitt mit seinem Daumen über die feucht glänzende Spitze, dann beugte er sich vor und fing mit seiner Zunge die ersten Tropfen von Tobias‘ Erregung auf. Langsam und genüsslich leckte er darüber und Tobias erzitterte. Er konnte sein Verlangen nicht mehr zügeln, unmöglich, nicht bei all dem, was Boris hier mit ihm anstellte. Boris öffnete den Mund und nahm ihn wieder vollständig auf, tiefer, schneller, und Tobias ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, während Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzten. Seine Hand krampfte sich in das Leder des Bürostuhls und sein ganzer Körper zog sich zusammen, jedes Empfinden schien in seinen Unterleib zu fließen, wo es sich zusammenballte zu einem heißglühenden Ball. Sein gurgelnder Schrei presste sich gegen seinen Arm und er bäumte sich auf, explodierte, ungezügelt, hemmungslos und ohne irgendeine Möglichkeit, es aufzuhalten. Er kam in Boris‘ Mund und Boris‘ Finger krallten sich in Tobias‘ Haut über seinen Hüftknochen, als er schluckte, auch noch den letzten Rest von Tobias‘ Höhepunkt aufleckte und Tobias schwach und hilflos nach Luft ringend zurückließ. Er stöhnte leise, als er Tobias‘ Penis wieder freigab, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Tobias‘ Bauch, der noch immer unter den Nachwehen des Höhepunkts zuckte. Tobias‘ Arm fiel kraftlos nach unten und er legte seine Hand auf Boris‘ Kopf.

„Oh Gott“, keuchte er.

Boris lachte leise. Er schob Tobias‘ T-Shirt nach oben und verteilte kleine, sanfte Küsse auf seinen Bauch.

„Du bist so wunderbar“, flüsterte er zärtlich.

„Gib mir nur einen Moment, ja?“

„Lass dir Zeit, bis wir Zuhause sind.“ Boris sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Immerhin hast du diese Rechnung gefunden. Mein Held.“

Er küsste noch einmal Tobias‘ Bauchnabel, kitzelte ihn neckend mit der Zunge, dann stand er auf und machte sich daran, die Ordner zusammenzupacken. Tobias konnte ihm nur zusehen, noch weigerten sich seine Gliedmaßen beharrlich, ihm zu gehorchen. Eine Weile blieb er stumm und genoss die träge Zufriedenheit, die sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, doch schließlich konnte er seinen Gedanken keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten.

„Boris?“

Boris blätterte mit gerunzelter Stirn durch einen Ordner. „Hm?“

„Wenn du weggehen willst, dann gehen wir weg, ja?“

Verwirrt hob Boris den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was?“

„Du musst das hier nicht tun.“

„Aufräumen?“

„Nein, ich meine… wenn dir das hier mit deinem Vater zu viel wird, wenn er dich fertig macht… dann lass uns von hier weggehen. Meinetwegen müssen wir nicht hier bleiben. Wirklich nicht.“

Boris spannte seine Kiefer an und plötzlich war seine Miene unnahbar und hart. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht klein beigeben“, erwiderte er, sein Tonfall verbissen. „Du meintest doch, ich soll nicht aufgeben.“

„Nein“, murmelte Tobias, „sollst du ja auch nicht, aber…“, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ich mache den Job hier zwar echt gern und ich bin auch gerne hier in Bichelheim, gerade jetzt, wo sich das mit meinen Eltern geklärt hat, aber bevor er dich hier fertig macht, gehe ich lieber mit dir weg. Wirklich.“ Er sah Boris ernst an. „Bevor es uns beide unglücklich macht.“

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich“, entgegnete Boris. „Du?“

Tobias lächelte leicht. „Alles andere als das.“

„Dann ist doch alles wunderbar.“ Boris wandte sich wieder dem Ordner zu.

Tobias seufzte leise. Er machte seine Hose zu, dann stand er auf, trat hinter Boris und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es auf Dauer eine Lösung ist, Sex an öffentlichen Orten zu haben und eine Entdeckung durch deinen Vater zu provozieren, nur um ihn zu ärgern.“

Boris ließ den Ordner sinken. Tief durchatmend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf Tobias‘ Schulter fallen.

„Nein“, gab er zu, „vermutlich ist es das nicht. Aber es tat gut.“

Tobias lachte.

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“, erkundigte sich Boris spitzbübisch.

„Das kann ich wirklich schlecht leugnen.“

Boris grinste.

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass wir uns hier nicht verrennen.“

Boris drehte den Kopf und sah Tobias an. „Er kann das hier nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit durchziehen. Irgendwann muss er es einfach akzeptieren. Dass ich schwul bin. Dass ich ein guter Geschäftsführer bin. Mein Vater ist eigentlich ein unglaublich rationaler Mensch. Er muss es ja nicht bejubeln. Er muss mich auch nicht mit offenen Armen wieder in die Familie aufnehmen. Ich will nur, dass er es akzeptiert. Mich, so wie ich bin. Und dich, als meinen Freund. Das ist alles.“

„Nicht gerade wenig“, brummte Tobias.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Das wäre eine Kapitulation, als würde ich ihm recht geben. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“

Tobias drückte Boris an sich. „Klar“, meinte er. „Und ich bin bei dir. Immer.“ Er küsste Boris sanft, dann ließ er ihn los und bückte sich nach einigen Papieren auf dem Boden. „2016. Wo müssen die hin?“

„Leg sie da auf den Stapel, ich sortiere sie ein.“

Tobias nickte und griff nach dem nächsten Stapel. „Und 2017?“

„Hierhin. Tobi?“

Er sah hoch. „Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

Tobias lächelte und seine unguten Gefühle verflogen im Nu. „Ich dich auch.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	7. Hass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 2998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser*innen!
> 
> Nach einer kurzen Abwesenheit hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Wir gehen noch einmal ein paar Wochen zurück, zu der Szene, wo Christoph Tobias in der Lobby angegriffen hat. Ich konnte das nicht so stehen lassen, dass man die beiden danach nicht noch einmal zusammen gesehen hat, obwohl Tobias so sichtlich verstört war.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin

* * *

 

 

Wie erstarrt stand Boris in der Lobby.

… _fassen Sie meinen Sohn nicht an..._

Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

… _fassen Sie meinen Sohn nicht an..._

Er war wütend. Er war zornig. Er war entsetzt. Aber über all dem spürte er eine völlig widersinnige Freude darüber, dass sein Vater ihn als seinen Sohn bezeichnet hatte. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, das wohlig in seiner Brust ruhte, während Wut und Zorn und Entsetzen an den Rändern seines Verstandes tobten, gedämpft wie durch dicken Nebel.

… _fassen Sie meinen Sohn nicht an…_

„Herr Saalfeld?“

Boris blinzelte, als er jäh zurück in die Gegenwart geholt wurde. Er stand immer noch in der Lobby und Herr Sonnenbichler sah ihn von der Rezeption her besorgt an.

„Herr Saalfeld?“

Er drehte den Kopf und sah einen der Pagen, der ihm seine fallengelassene Post reichte. Verwirrt runzelte Boris die Stirn.

_Fassen Sie meinen Sohn nicht an!_

Hände, die sich in karierten Hemdstoff krallten, wilden, unversöhnlichen Hass in den Augen. Blitzartig kam er wieder zu Verstand und die Wärme wurde überrollt von all den anderen Gefühlen und ganz zuvorderst stand die Sorge. Ruckartig kam Bewegung in ihn und ohne den verblüfften Pagen weiter zu beachten, rannte er in die Richtung, in die Tobias gerade verschwunden war.

„Tobias?“ Atemlos stürmte er in den Personalraum. „Tobias!“ Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er seinen Freund entdeckte.

Tobias saß auf dem Sofa neben seinem Spind und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Boris sah, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte, und die unfassbare Wut auf seinen Vater schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Von der Wärme war nichts mehr zu spüren. Er merkte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und seine Hände zu entspannen. Erst als er sich seiner Beherrschung sicher war, trat er zum Sofa und hockte sich vor Tobias hin. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Tobias‘ Bein.

„Tobias?“, fragte er leise. „Es tut mir so Leid.“

„Hör auf“, kam es hinter den Händen hervor. „Du kannst nichts dafür, also hör auf, dich für deinen Vater zu entschuldigen.“

„Sieh mich an“, bat Boris bedrückt.

Tobias senkte die Hände und begegnete seinem Blick. Das Leuchten seiner Augen war einem unsteten Flackern gewichen.

„Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl“, brach es tonlos aus Boris heraus. „Dieser verdammte...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte und er griff hilflos nach Tobias‘ Händen. „Tobi, wirklich, es tut mir so, so Leid.“

„Du sollst damit aufhören“, entgegnete Tobias schroff. „Er ist völlig neben der Spur, seine Frau wird vermisst, da kann man schon mal die Fassung verlieren und-...“ Tobias unterbrach sich und lachte zitternd auf. „Gott, wem mache ich hier etwas vor? Er hasst mich. Aus tiefstem Herzen.“

Boris war zutiefst erschüttert. Er selbst war bereit gewesen, sich mit Christoph zu messen und dafür seinen Zorn zu ertragen, mehr noch, ihn sogar zu provozieren, um zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht mehr von seinem Vater gängeln ließ. Nie, niemals hatte er gewollt, dass Tobias dabei unter die Räder geriet. Und das zeigte ihm nur einmal mehr, wie wenig er seinen Vater kannte. Und wie wenig er ihm entgegen zu setzen hatte. Eilig setzte er sich neben Tobias und zog ihn an sich.

„Dein Vater ist echt furchterregend, wenn er einen so sehr hasst“, murmelte Tobias an seiner Schulter.

„Es tut mir L-...“

„Was sage ich gerade die ganze Zeit?“

„Aber es tut mir Leid! Und ich kann etwas dafür! Ich wollte mich ja unbedingt mit ihm anlegen, nicht klein beigeben, nicht mit dir irgendwo ein neues Leben beginnen. Und du musst es jetzt ausbaden, dass ich so ein bescheuerter Sturkopf bin.“

Plötzlich gluckste Tobias leise. „Ich mag deinen Sturkopf“, sagte er und legte seine Arme um Boris. Sein Zittern hatte nachgelassen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Boris dennoch.

Tobias nickte. „Passt schon. Es war nur ein kleiner Schock, plötzlich so angegangen zu werden.“

„Das werde ich ihm niemals verzeihen“, schwor Boris grimmig. „Damit ist er endgültig zu weit gegangen.“

„Boris...“

„Willst du ihn wirklich verteidigen?!“

Tobias richtete sich auf und ergriff Boris‘ Hand. „Boris, lass uns den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen“, sagte er ernst. „Die Chance, Alicia noch lebend wiederzufinden, geht gegen Null.“

Boris wollte protestieren, gegen das Unvermeidliche anreden, doch Tobias‘ eindringlicher Blick schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte. Er wusste es. Und diese Erkenntnis fühlte sich an wie Blei an, das sich schwer auf seine Brust legte.

„In dieser Situation solltest du nicht mit ihm brechen. Nicht jetzt. Das würdest du dir nie verzeihen.“

Boris lehnte seinen Kopf an Tobias‘ Schulter und Tobias strich ihm sanft durch das Haar. „Du hast recht“, murmelte Boris. Er hob den Kopf und sah Tobias an. „Wenn du weggehen willst, dann gehen wir weg“, sagte er und er meinte es so. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Tobias der Leidtragende war.

Tobias lächelte sanft und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Wir werden nicht klein beigeben“, sagte er.

Seiner würgenden Traurigkeit zum Trotz musste Boris lächeln. „Okay“, flüsterte er und drückte Tobias noch einmal an sich. „Und es geht dir wirklich gut?“

Tobias nickte. Sie verharrten noch einen Moment in ihrer Umarmung, dann lösten sie sich bedauernd voneinander.

„Ich muss zum Golfplatz.“

„Und ich ins Büro.“

„Du rufst mich an für die Mittagspause?“

„Ja.“

„Und heute Nachmittag müssen wir...“ Tobias sprach nicht weiter, doch Boris nickte. Ihm grauste davor, wieder zum Fluss zu gehen, Stück um Stück das Ufer abzusuchen, während die Angst vor dem, was sie finden könnten, jede Hoffnung allmählich erstickte. Aber er wusste, dass sie es tun mussten. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Sie mussten weitersuchen, bis sie sie gefunden hatten. Bis sie Gewissheit hatten. Auch wenn es eine furchtbare Gewissheit war.

 

 

°°°

 

 


	8. Wiedersehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 3011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Warnung: Dieses Kapitel ist voller Sex. Aber was soll ich sagen, die beiden haben sich auch wirklich lange nicht gesehen...

* * *

 

 

Nachdem Tobias Viktor ebenfalls zu seiner Verlobung gratuliert hatte, standen sich alle drei für einen Moment ratlos gegenüber. Boris konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick sehnsüchtig zu Tobias schweifte.

Viktor räusperte sich. „Okay, ich… gehe dann mal in mein Zimmer“, sagte er und mit einem vieldeutigen Zwinkern in Boris‘ Richtung verließ er den Raum. Kaum war die Flurtür hinter ihm zugefallen, als Boris Tobias wieder in seine Arme zog und erneut hungrig seine Lippen suchte.

„Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt.“

Tobias seufzte leise in den Kuss. „Du mir auch“, flüsterte er.

Er legte seine Hände auf Boris‘ Schultern und schob ihn sacht rückwärts. „Wie lange hast du Zeit?“

Boris, der seinen Plan mühelos durchschaute, grinste. „Lange genug“, raunte er, glitt mit seinen Händen Tobias‘ Rücken hinunter, legte sie auf seinen Hintern und presste ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander. Tobias war ebenso erregt wie er und stöhnte bei der plötzlichen Berührung. Eilig drängte er Boris in Richtung Tür, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Boris keuchte auf, als er mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz stieß. Tobias tastete ungeduldig nach der Klinke, drückte sie nach unten und schob Boris durch den Flur in sein Zimmer. Sie taumelten durch die Tür und sie war kaum hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, als Tobias sich dieses Mal mit dem Rücken dagegen gepresst wiederfand, während Boris sich heftig an ihm rieb, jetzt endgültig jede Beherrschung verloren. Sie stöhnten beide hemmungslos in den Kuss.

„Du hast viel zu viel an.“

„Du auch.“

Sie zogen und schoben und zerrten, bis sie beide endlich nackt waren. Aufstöhnend schmiegten sie sich aneinander und genossen gierig das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut.

„Leise“, warnte Tobias mit einem kleinen Grinsen, „denk an Viktor. Er ist direkt nebenan.“

Boris erwiderte sein Grinsen diabolisch. „Glaubst du, mein lieber Bruder macht sich irgendwelche Illusionen darüber, was wir hier tun?“ Er stieß mit seinen Hüften nach vorne und entlockte Tobias ein nicht minder lautes Aufkeuchen. „Es ist so lange her“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor Verlangen, „ich kann jetzt nicht leise sein.“

„Keine weiteren Einwände“, stöhnte Tobias, als sich Boris erneut hart an ihm rieb, und umfasste Boris‘ Hintern, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen.

Boris biss aufstöhnend in Tobias‘ Schulter und als seine Hände seinen Hintern noch stärker kneteten, beschleunigte er die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte. Ihre Erektionen pressten sich aneinander, heiße pulsierende Haut rieb sich an heißer pulsierender Haut, ihre Hüften stießen zunehmend unkontrolliert nach vorne, um ihrer brennenden Erregung Linderung zu verschaffen und ihr Atem wurde lauter und abgehackter.

„Boris“, keuchte Tobias atemlos und ruckartig stieß Boris noch einmal nach vorne. Er spürte, wie sich das unerträgliche Ziehen in seinem Unterleib noch ein letztes Mal steigerte, ehe es sich endlich auf dem Gipfel seines Verlangens entlud. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Tobias‘ Schulter und erstickte sein ekstatisches Aufstöhnen an seiner Haut, während Tobias an seinem Ohr leise aufschrie und sich ihre Finger haltsuchend an den Körper des anderen klammerten, als sie gleichzeitig kamen. Keuchend blieben sie aneinander gelehnt stehen und genossen ihren geteilten Höhepunkt.

„Gott, Boris“, flüsterte Tobias endlich schweratmend. Er löste sich ein wenig von ihm, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich, „ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.“

„Ich dich auch“, murmelte Boris und verteilte kleine, sanfte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Boris lächelte glücklich. „Ich dich auch.“ Er umarmte Tobias noch einmal, dann trat er bedauernd von ihm zurück. „Ich muss wieder in den Fürstenhof.“

Tobias nickte ein wenig benommen. „Ich fürchte, ich auch.“

„Aber wir sehen uns nach Feierabend?“

Tobias lächelte. „Unbedingt.“

Boris hatte sein strahlendes Lächeln so sehr vermisst, dass er alle Vernunft über Bord warf, wieder zu ihm trat und ihn erneut in einen langen Kuss verwickelte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es bis dahin aushalten soll...“

„Denk an mich“, schlug Tobias heiser vor.

„Das hilft nichts, das tue ich ohnehin in jeder Sekunde.“

Jetzt war es Tobias, der ihren Kuss erneut vertiefte. Boris genoss den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen, das weiche Gefühl seiner Lippen, Tobias' Hände an seinen Wangen, die ihn streichelten, sein Geruch, der ihn einhüllte, seinen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Sie trennten sich nur widerstrebend voneinander, um sich endlich doch wieder anzuziehen. Als sie fertig waren, verließen sie Hand in Hand das Zimmer. Viktors Tür war fest verschlossen und sie grinsten sich ein wenig beschämt an.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben ihn verschreckt“, flüsterte Boris.

„Das fürchte ich auch.“

Sie lachten leise und machten sich auf den Weg zum Fürstenhof.

 

°

 

Boris zog Tobias hinter sich her, bis er den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters nicht mehr im Rücken spürte.

„Sorry“, meinte er gedämpft.

„Wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst, dich für deinen Vater zu entschuldigen, wird das ein langer Abend“, erwiderte Tobias und drückte seine Hand. „Alles gut.“

Boris seufzte, nickte dann aber.

„Meintest du nicht, er hätte sich selbst angezeigt?“

„Hat er auch. Und ich dachte wirklich, er würde aufrichtig bereuen, aber anscheinend...“

„… nicht auf mich bezogen.“

„Tobias-...“

„Passt schon“, sagte Tobias und grinste schief. „Alles wie gehabt. Ich komme schon klar.“ Während sie durch die Drehtür nach draußen gingen, wechselte er schnell das Thema: „Und, was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Essen im Bräustüberl?“, schlug Boris vor. „Und danach...“

„… zu dir oder zu mir?“ Tobias sah ihn unschuldig an und Boris lachte.

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt.“

Tobias zog ihn grinsend näher heran. „Schwebte dir etwas anderes vor?“, raunte er.

Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, gestand er bereitwillig und beugte sich zu Tobias' Ohr. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten, wieder mit dir allein zu sein“, hauchte er. Der Tonfall seiner Stimme brachte Tobias‘ Atem kurz aus dem Takt, wie er wohlig bemerkte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fragte betont aufgeräumt: „Also, zum Braustüberl? Ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“ Und mit einem Grinsen schlug er den Weg ins Dorf ein.

Im Bräustüberl war es voll. Bei ihrem Eintritt gab es ein paar komische Blicke, einige zusammengesteckte Köpfe, aber Boris spürte Tobias‘ warme, feste Hand auf seinem Rücken und steuerte ohne weiteres Zögern einen Tisch in der Ecke an. Für ein Dorf in Oberbayern waren diese Reaktionen vermutlich geradezu euphorisch zu nennen und es war ihm klar, dass ihr Outing noch weit schlimmer hätte verlaufen können. Trotzdem war ihm diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm und er dachte sehnsüchtig an die Bars in Stuttgart, wo es den Leuten nicht einmal einen ersten Blick wert war, nur weil zwei Männer händchenhaltend den Raum betraten.

„Viktor und Alicia heiraten also“, sagte Tobias, als zwei Alda Hell vor ihnen abgestellt wurden, „das freut mich echt für die beiden. Nach all dem, was passiert ist, haben sie es verdient.“

Boris nickte. „Apropos, meine Mutter plant morgen einen kleinen Verlobungsumtrunk und ich soll dich ausdrücklich auch fragen, ob du kommen willst.“

Tobias lächelte. „Nett von deiner Mutter. Aber tatsächlich… naja...“, er druckste herum.

Boris runzelte die Stirn. „Tatsächlich was?“, fragte er.

„Meine Tante hat morgen Geburtstag“, gestand Tobias kleinlaut.

„Du fährst direkt wieder weg?!“

Tobias nickte zerknirscht. „Aber nur für einen Tag“, versicherte er sofort.

„Das ist ein Tage zu viel“, murrte Boris. Er wusste, dass er nörgelte, aber er fühlte sich von diesen Neuigkeiten ein wenig überfahren.

„Hey.“ Tobias ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte dir das sofort sagen sollen, aber wir haben uns nur so kurz gesehen und Robert Saalfeld hat auch erst vorhin den Urlaub genehmigt. Meine Mutter kann halt nicht hin, weil sie dafür noch nicht fit genug ist, aber es ist immerhin der Geburtstag ihrer Schwester und da hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich für sie hingehe.“

„Na gut“, murmelte Boris.

Tobias warf einen Blick über die Schulter in den voll besetzten Gastraum. „Ich mache es wieder gut“, versprach er leise, „später.“

Boris musste lächeln. „Das will ich auch hoffen.“

Tobias lächelte auch und strich zart über seinen Arm, doch im nächsten Moment kam ihre Brotzeit und sie rückten eilig auseinander.

„Wie geht’s denn deiner Mutter?“, fragte Boris und nahm sich eine Brezel.

„Eigentlich wieder gut. Sie steht schon wieder in der Küche, aber ich habe ihr das Versprechen abgerungen, wenigstens das Melken noch bleiben zu lassen.“ Tobias schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „War ihr gar nicht recht, dass man sich um sie kümmern musste.“ Er biss in sein Schinkenbrot. „Und deine Schwestern? Erzähl mal, wie ist es so, sie hier zu haben?“

„Schön.“ Boris lächelte. „Okay, Annabelle ist ein bisschen anstrengend, aber wenn sie unbedingt in Papas Fußstapfen treten will, soll sie. Weniger Stress für mich.“ Er hatte sich um einen unbefangenen Tonfall bemüht, doch Tobias sah ihn zweifelnd an und Boris senkte den Blick ertappt auf sein Bier. „Ja, natürlich tut es weh. Aber so wie er dich heute schon wieder behandelt hat… er wird es nie akzeptieren. Also sollte ich meine Hoffnungen einfach begraben und dann kann es auch Annabelle machen.“

Tobias lehnte sein Knie gegen Boris‘ Oberschenkel. „Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte er.

Boris schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so sinnlos, sich wieder und wieder den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Lass uns über was anderes reden.“

„Okay, ähm… du wirst jetzt doch nicht Onkel.“

„Stimmt. Das ist auch wieder so eine Geschichte… hier wird es echt nicht langweilig. Aber schade eigentlich. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, Onkel zu werden... Jetzt kommt das Kind ja eher in deine Familie, richtig?“

„Naja, im weitesten Sinne. Romy ist nicht so glücklich darüber.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wer wäre das schon.“

Tobias grinste. „Zu deinem Glück ist die Chance, dass bei mir uneheliche Kinder auftauchen, ja wirklich sehr gering.“

„Na, Gott sei Dank.“

Sie lachten beide.

Als die Kellnerin ihre leeren Teller und Krüge abräumte und fragte, ob sie noch etwas wollten, schaute Boris Tobias fragend an. „Willst du?“

Tobias schüttelte den Kopf und Boris bat um die Rechnung.

„Zeit für den zweiten Teil des Abends?“, fragte er, als die Kellnerin sich entfernte.

Tobias nahm seine Hand. „Unbedingt.“

„Wohin?“

„Bei mir in der WG ist es derzeit wirklich voll...“

„Tina ist mit Tom beim Babyschwimmen und Romy arbeitet heute lange.“

„Okay, Frage geklärt.“

Boris lächelte und kramte sein Portemonnaie hervor. Er legte zwanzig Euro auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Dann los.“

„Und die Rechnung?“

„Keine Zeit.“

Tobias lachte. Er stand auf und zog Boris an der Hand hinter sich her, die Blicke um sie herum völlig missachtend. Draußen hielt er kurz inne, zog Boris in eine dunkle Ecke und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihm. Boris seufzte leise.

„Gott, ich habe so Lust auf dich“, murmelte er gegen Tobias Lippen.

Tobias schauderte. Er lehnte ihre Stirnen gegeneinander und sein heißer Atem wehte über Boris‘ Gesicht. „Ich auch.“

„Heim?“

„Heim!“

Tobias ergriff wieder Boris‘ Hand und nebeneinander rannten sie durch die dämmrigen Straßen. Sie schafften es durch die Haustür und vorbei an Tobias‘ WG, doch auf der Treppe zum nächsten Stockwerk war ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufgebraucht. Boris drängte Tobias an die Wand und küsste ihn, beide Hände neben seinem Kopf abgestützt. Tobias zog ihn gierig näher, während ihre Zungen ein wildes Spiel miteinander spielten. Boris spürte Tobias‘ wachsende Erregung an seinem Bein und stöhnte leise in den Kuss.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die letzten paar Stufen auch noch hoch?“, schlug er ein wenig kurzatmig vor, ohne sich jedoch von Tobias lösen zu können.

„Klingt vernünftig“, antwortete Tobias und setzte ihren Kuss fort.

„Das wäre es wirklich“, murmelte Boris gegen seine Lippen, ehe er mit seiner Zunge wieder flink in seinen Mund vorstieß.

„Ja.“

„Im Ernst.“

„Total.“

Sie stolperten die letzten Stufen nach oben, ohne ihre Hände voneinander lassen zu können. Eilig kramte Boris den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, während Tobias sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte und seinen Hals küsste, doch er entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel mit lautem Klirren zu Boden.

„Verdammt“, fluchte er laut.

Tobias kicherte an seinem Hals. „So wird das nichts, das steht mal fest.“

„Du bist nicht hilfreich.“

„Nicht?“ Tobias knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Warum?“

Boris lehnte sich gegen ihn und genoss seufzend seine Liebkosungen.

„Der Schlüssel“, erinnerte ihn Tobias.

„Du bist unmöglich.“

„Immer wieder gern.“

Boris bückte sich nach dem Schlüssel und war einigermaßen stolz, sofort das Schlüsselloch zu treffen, obwohl Tobias inzwischen damit angefangen hatte, seine Hände unter sein T-Shirt zu schieben. Zusammen taumelten sie in das dunkle Wohnzimmer, was Boris zu seiner Erleichterung bestätigte, dass seine beiden Mitbewohnerinnen tatsächlich nicht da waren. Sie küssten sich wieder, jetzt endgültig jeder Zurückhaltung beraubt. Auch Boris‘ Hände suchten jetzt den Weg unter Tobias T-Shirt und er genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut und seiner arbeitenden Muskeln unter seinen Händen.

„Komm“, flüsterte er, „in mein Zimmer.“

Tobias nickte nur und ohne ihre Küsse einzustellen, zog Boris ihn hinter sich her in sein Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, als Boris endlich kurzen Prozess mit Tobias‘ Kleidern machte. Hemd und T-Shirt landeten auf dem Boden und Boris fuhr mit seinen Händen über den bloßgelegten Oberkörper, während Tobias fahrig das Jackett von seinen Schultern schob und ebenfalls das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zerrte. Sie öffneten Gürtel und Knöpfe, traten ungeduldig ihre Schuhe von ihren Füßen und schmiegten sich endlich nackt und aufseufzend aneinander. Tobias‘ Erregung pochte an seinem Unterleib und Boris schob ihn kurzentschlossen zum Bett. Gemeinsam fielen sie auf die Matratze und Boris streckte sich nach dem Kästchen auf seinem Regal, um Kondom und Gleitgel hervorzuholen. Tobias reckte sich zu seinem Hals und saugte an der empfindlichen Haut.

„Boris?“

„Hm?“, machte Boris seufzend.

„Schlaf mit mir“, flüsterte Tobias, „also… du mit mir.“

Boris hielt in seiner Suche inne und sah Tobias überrascht an. „Sicher?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

Tobias sah ihn aus glänzenden Augen an. „Ja. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie oft ich in Krauting im Bett gelegen habe und mir vorgestellt habe, wie du mich...“ Er unterbrach sich und grinste verlegen. „Ja“, wiederholte er.

Boris lächelte. Er legte seine Hand an Tobias‘ Wange und streichelte ihn sanft. „Okay“, flüsterte er.

Er holte Kondom und Gleitgel aus dem Kästchen und legte sie griffbereit zur Seite, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste Tobias wieder, streichelte ihn erst sanft mit seinen Lippen, ehe er mit der Zunge um Einlass bat. Tobias Mund öffnete sich und als ihre Zungen sich berührten, wurde Boris leidenschaftlicher, bis Tobias verlangend in den Kuss stöhnte. Boris löste sich von seinem Mund und küsste sich über sein Kinn seinen Hals hinunter. Tobias‘ Puls raste unter seinen Lippen.

„Nervös?“, flüsterte Boris.

„Auch“, murmelte Tobias, „aber vor allem machst du mich ziemlich heiß. Würdest du also bitte weitermachen?“

Boris lachte leise und küsste sich weiter. Er nahm seine Brustwarzen zwischen die Zähne, erst die eine, dann die andere, und knabberte sanft daran. Tobias seufzte genießerisch. Boris setzte seinen Weg fort, erreichte den Bauchnabel und umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge, ließ sie endlich neckend eintauchen und wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt. Tobias‘ Hüfte zuckte nach oben und Boris spürte seine Erektion drängend an seinem Bauch.

„Boris!“

Boris schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, schalt er. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos, aber er bezähmte seine Lust, so gut er es vermochte. Hier und jetzt ging es nicht um ihn.

Er schob sich noch ein Stück weiter nach unten und liebkoste die zarte Haut über Tobias‘ Leisten, wobei er absichtlich jede Berührung mit seinem Glied vermied. Langsam zog er die Kreise enger, berührte dabei hin und wieder Tobias‘ Erektion, nur um sofort wieder auf Abstand zu gehen. Tobias drückte sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen und als Boris sein Spiel scheinbar unverdrossen weiterspielte, knurrte er frustriert.

„Das ist Folter“, beschwerte er sich.

„Andere Menschen nennen das Verführung“, belehrte Boris ihn.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch Stadtmenschen so ist, aber bei uns auf dem Dorf heißt es Verführung, bevor der andere nackt und willig in deinem Bett liegt.“

Boris lachte. „Touché.“ Unvermittelt leckte er mit seiner Zunge Tobias' Glied entlang. „Besser?“

Er wertete Tobias‘ enthusiastisches Stöhnen als Zustimmung und nahm ihn ganz in den Mund, während er mit der Hand nach dem Gleitgel tastete. Er nahm sich Zeit, Tobias mit Zunge und Lippen zu massieren und lauschte zufrieden den erregten Seufzern aus seinem Mund. Ohne von Tobias abzulassen, öffnete er die Tube und verrieb das Gel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, um es anzuwärmen, dann führte er den Finger zwischen Tobias‘ Beine und strich vorsichtig über den Muskelring. Es bereitete ihm kaum Mühe, in Tobias einzudringen. Langsam ließ er ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah zu Tobias hoch. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter heftigen Atemzügen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Boris gedämpft.

Tobias nickte nur.

Behutsam drang Boris mit dem Finger weiter vor, tastete und suchte, bis er endlich die gesuchte Stelle berührte und Tobias überrascht aufstöhnte.

„Da?“ Boris strich neckend noch einmal über die kaum merkliche Erhebung und Tobias‘ Finger gruben sich haltsuchend ins Laken.

„Ja“, keuchte er, „genau da.“

Boris massierte ihn mit sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegungen, bevor er einen zweiten Finger dazunahm. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Tobias sich zunehmend ekstatisch unter ihm wand. Kleine Schweißperlen liefen über seine Haut und von der Spitze seines Gliedes lösten sich erste, durchscheinende Tropfen seiner Erregung. Er stöhnte laut, seiner Lust völlig uneingeschränkt ergeben.

„Boris“, flehte er.

Boris benetzte seine trockenen Lippen. Er nickte und zog seine Finger zurück. Seine Hand zitterte, als er nach dem Kondom griff und es sich überrollte. Die Rückhaltlosigkeit, mit der Tobias auf ihn reagierte, erregte ihn genauso maßlos, wie es ihn nervös machte. Er lehnte sich über Tobias und küsste ihn, sanft erst, um sie beide zu beruhigen, dann zunehmend leidenschaftlicher. Tobias legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er seinen Kuss gierig erwiderte. Boris spürte, wie seine pochende Erektion sich an seinem Bauch rieb, um Erlösung bettelnd, und stöhnte in den Kuss. Ohne sich von Tobias zu lösen, führte er seine Hand nach unten, umfasste sein Glied und positionierte sich, ehe er langsam in Tobias eindrang. Tobias unterbrach den Kuss, presste sein heißes Gesicht an Boris‘ Schulter und sein Stöhnen versickerte in Boris‘ Haut.

„Okay?“, brachte Boris mühsam heraus.

Tobias nickte hastig. Sein Atem ging schnell und keuchend und als Boris sich noch tiefer schob, schlang er seine Beine um Boris‘ Hüfte und presste ihre Körper aneinander. Boris zog sich ein wenig zurück und drang dann wieder vor, so langsam und beherrscht wie möglich, obwohl sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Lust. Er spürte, wie Tobias sich anspannte und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, ekstatischer.

„Boris“, wimmerte er, „ich kann nicht mehr, ich-...“

Sein Körper wölbte sich Boris‘ nächstem Stoß entgegen und als Boris sich vollständig in ihm versenkt hatte, erzitterte er mit einem tonlosen Schrei, seine Hände in Boris‘ Nacken verkrampft. Seine Muskeln zogen sich um Boris zusammen und er erschauerte in der plötzlichen Enge. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er, bis Tobias‘ Anspannung abgeflaut war, dann zog er sich, nicht ohne leises Bedauern, vorsichtig aus Tobias zurück. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Erlösung.

„Oh Gott, es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte Tobias, „das war… ich war...“

„Pssst.“ Boris legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Alles gut.“

„Aber du-...“

„Ich bin nicht wichtig. Es ging hier um dich.“

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und atmete tief durch, drängte seine Erregung zurück, während Tobias neben ihm um Atem rang. Als das Prickeln in seinem Körper endlich ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, streifte er das Kondom ab und ließ es neben das Bett fallen, dann drehte er sich zu Tobias, legte einen Arm über seine Brust und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.

„Geht es dir gut?“

Tobias lachte atemlos auf. „Gott, ja. Ja…“

Boris lächelte und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Gut.“

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte selbst nicht erwartet, dass ich… Herrje, ich fühle mich wie ein Schuljunge.“

„Unsinn“, raunte Boris an seinem Ohr, „ich fühle mich unglaublich geschmeichelt, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Aber du-...“

„Dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du kommst, ist Belohnung genug. Wirklich.“

Tobias lächelte verlegen. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Boris an. „Es war… wirklich gut“, sagte er leise.

Boris ließ ihre Hände ineinander gleiten. „Ja“, sagte er, „für mich auch.“

Tobias reckte sich und küsste ihn. Boris erwiderte seinen Kuss sanft.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich morgen schon wieder weg muss.“

„Ist ja nur für einen Tag.“

„Ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen.“

„Ich dich auch. In dem Moment, wenn du aus der Tür bist.“

Tobias drückte seine Hand. „Ich hätte dich ja gefragt, ob du mitkommen willst, aber wenn morgen auch die Verlobungsfeier ist… Außerdem wäre es vermutlich ein bisschen viel Familie auf einmal. Und meine Mutter wäre wahrscheinlich ernstlich verstimmt, wenn meine Tante dich vor ihr kennenlernt. Sie hat beim Abschied noch einmal betont, dass sie dich wirklich gerne mal kennenlernen will.“

Boris lächelte. „Das ist lieb. Zur Zeit ist es nur etwas schwierig, ich muss mich um so viel kümmern und-...“

„Kein Stress. Meine Mama macht keinen Druck, keine Sorge.“

Boris nickte beruhigt, dann sah er Tobias an. Er genoss es, ihn endlich wieder anschauen zu können, diese warmen dunkelbraunen Augen, in denen man so gut versinken konnte, sein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem Grübeleien und schlechte Laune sofort verflogen. Sie hatten zwar jeden Tag telefoniert, aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe wie so nebeneinander zu liegen. Boris löste ihre Hände und fuhr die Konturen von Tobias‘ Gesicht nach, seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase, seinen Bart, seine Lippen.

„Du warst so lange weg, ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie unglaublich attraktiv du bist“, sagte er, halb neckend, halb versonnen.

Tobias grinste schelmisch. „Dann kann es damit wohl nicht so weit her sein. Deine Schönheit könnte ich nämlich in hundert Jahren nicht vergessen.“

„Vorsicht, mein Schatz“, warnte Boris und piekste ihn in die Seite, „ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du das blendende Aussehen meines Freundes leugnest.“ Er kitzelte ihn und Tobias hielt eilig seine Hand fest.

„Okay, okay, ich habe nichts gesagt.“

„Gut so.“ Boris zog seine Finger zurück und ergriff wieder Tobias‘ Hand. „Du?“

„Ja?“

„Kommst du mit mir zu Viktors und Alicias Hochzeit?“

Tobias sah ihn verdutzt an. „Haben die beiden denn schon ein Datum?“

Boris senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Nein. Aber wenn es so weit ist… gehst du dann mit mir zusammen dorthin? So ganz offiziell?“

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Tobias‘ Gesicht. „Ja. Natürlich. Gerne.“

Boris lächelte auch. „Okay.“

Tobias stupste mit der Nase gegen seine. „Warum fragst du das?“

Verlegen zuckte Boris die Schultern. „Manche Menschen stehen ja nicht so auf Hochzeiten.“

„Ich schon.“

„Und dann ist es ja schon auch ziemlich offiziell, zusammen auf eine Hochzeit zu gehen. Wenn überall Liebe in der Luft liegt und so.“

Tobias küsste ihn. „Ich freue mich schon unglaublich darauf, da mit dir zusammen hinzugehen. So ganz offiziell.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

Boris zog ihn näher und vertiefte den Kuss. Tobias‘ Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinunter und legte sich auf seine Hüfte.

„Du?“

„Hm?“

Tobias‘ Finger glitten weiter und folgten der Linie seiner Haare vom Bauchnabel abwärts. „Was hältst du von einer zweiten Runde?“ Er berührte sein Glied und Boris stöhnte leise. Tobias grinste frech. „Viel, wie es aussieht.“

Boris lachte und rollte sich über ihn. „Wenn du darauf bestehst.“

„Ich bestehe absolut darauf.“ Tobias schielte hoch zu der Kiste auf dem Regal. „Besser, du holst noch eins raus.“

Boris sah ihn an und sein unterdrücktes Verlangen brach sich so gewaltsam Bahn, dass ihm schwindelte. „Nochmal?“, fragte er heiser.

Tobias nickte.

„Gleiche Rollen?“

Tobias nickte wieder. „Oh ja.“

Boris beugte sich herab und küsste ihn voller mühsam gezügelter Gier. Tobias erwiderte seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Hunger und es kostete Boris einige Mühe, sich von ihm zu lösen, um ein neues Kondom hervorzuholen.

Er drückte es Tobias in die Hand. „Mach du“, flüsterte er.

Tobias nickte stumm, seine Augen ein dunkles, loderndes Feuer, das jede Zurückhaltung versengte und Boris verlangend aufseufzen ließ. Tobias riss das Papier auf und rollte ihm das Kondom über, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lassen. Als er fertig war, legte Tobias seine Hände auf Boris‘ Rücken und zog ihn zwischen seine gespreizten Beine. Boris glitt ohne große Mühe in ihn hinein und Tobias stöhnte erstickt auf, als Boris ihn wieder küsste, hart und ungestüm, während er seine Hüften bewegte und in einen langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus fand. Tobias kam ihm entgegen, bewegte sich mit ihm und gemeinsam beschleunigten sie das Tempo. Ihr lauter werdendes Keuchen versickerte an den Lippen des anderen und Boris vergrub seine Finger in Tobias schweißfeuchtem Haar, während seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Körper wanderte und sich um Tobias‘ Erektion schloss. Sie pulsierte heiß in seiner Hand und als er spürte, wie Tobias sich anspannte, nahm er die Bewegung seiner Hüften mit der Hand auf und rieb Tobias im gleichen Takt, wie er in ihn eindrang. Alles verschwamm zu einem einzigen schnellen Rhythmus, dem sich alles unterwarf, ihre Zungen, ihre Glieder und ihr frenetischer Atem. Tobias stöhnte laut gegen seine Lippen und dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und wölbte sich Boris entgegen. Boris drückte sein Gesicht gegen Tobias‘ Hals, schmeckte das Salz auf seiner Haut, während er sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in Tobias versenkte. Er fühlte, wie der Körper unter ihm erbebte, hörte, wie Tobias seinen Namen stöhnte, während er sich um Boris verkrampfte und die plötzliche Enge Boris mit sich riss, in einen Wirbel der Erregung, der ihn hinauftrug, bis der Zenit erreicht war und er in die Schwerelosigkeit fiel, und er spürte, wie er kam, tief in Tobias, und das war ein so großartiges Gefühl, dass er hilflos Tobias‘ Namen wimmerte. Er sackte auf Tobias zusammen und zwei Arme legten sich um ihn und hielten ihn fest.

„Tobi“, flüsterte er noch einmal.

„Boris“, hauchte Tobias an seinem Ohr und Boris erschauerte wohlig.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er Tobias‘ würzigen Duft ein und mit letzter Kraft streifte er das Kondom ab und ließ es neben das Bett fallen, ehe er sich vollends hineinfallen ließ in Tobias‘ Wärme und sich willig von seiner Erschöpfung übermannen ließ.

 

 

°°°

 

 


	9. Wie soll ich dir denn jetzt je wieder vertrauen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 3033
> 
> "Kommst du… kommst du später nochmal runter?"
> 
> "Mal sehen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für schappi, die sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat, unsere Musen zu motivieren. :)
> 
> Leider kein schöner Ausgleich zu den derzeitigen Folgen, fürchte ich. Tut mir Leid, schappi...

* * *

 

 

Boris lag auf seinem Bett und hörte, wie Tina und Romy im Wohnzimmer miteinander redeten. Er hörte die Worte Paul und Jessica und konnte erahnen, worum es ging. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit seinem Finger die Raufasertapete nach.

_Kommst du… kommst du später nochmal runter?_

Er hörte Tobias‘ Stimme in seinem Kopf, die leise, flehende Verzweiflung, er sah wieder seinen Blick vor sich, diese traurigen, mutlosen dunklen Augen, und alles in ihm wollte _Ja_ schreien, wollte die Treppe hinunter eilen und ihn in seine Arme ziehen, ihm versichern, dass er ihn liebte und dass alles gut werden würde und dass nichts und niemand sie auseinander bringen könnte. Niemals. Es war nicht einmal zwölf Stunden her, seit er davon zutiefst überzeugt gewesen war.

Zwölf Stunden, in denen sich alles verändert hatte.

Wieder sah er Tobias vor sich, wie er dort im Büro stand, neben dem geöffneten Safe, den Umschlag mit den Tageseinnahmen noch in der Hand. Boris selbst hatte das Geld erst am Morgen hineingelegt. An dem Morgen, an dem noch alles in Ordnung war. An dem er sich nichts dabei gedacht hatte, den Safe im Beisein seines Freundes zu öffnen. Sein Freund, dem er vertraute. Bei dem er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass er ihn niemals hintergehen würde, dass ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen war, den Code für den Safe vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können!

Wütend wischte Boris die Tränen weg, die über seine Wange liefen. Noch immer konnte er den Nachhall des Gefühls spüren, als er das Büro betreten hatte und Tobias neben dem Safe sah. Dieses Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen, als geriete alles ins Taumeln, seine ganze Welt, alles, was er zu wissen geglaubt hatte, der Schock, der ihm in alle Glieder gefahren war und noch immer in seinem Magen saß, hart und zäh. Das Gefühl des Versagens. Als Geschäftsführer. Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt, was war er nur für eine jämmerliche Besetzung in dieser Führungsposition, die ihm anvertraut worden war. Ging mit solch wichtigen Unternehmensgeheimnissen wie dem Code für den Safe hausieren, nur weil er glaubte, seiner Menschenkenntnis vertrauen zu können. Sein Vater hätte allen Grund, ihm dafür zu kündigen, dieses Mal wirklich. Und als Freund. Noch viel wichtiger als Freund. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie einander vertrauen würden, sich alles erzählen konnten. Wie sehr hatte er sich darin geirrt.

_Ich hab‘ mich geschämt._

_Vor mir?_

_Grad‘ vor dir!_

Was für ein schlechter Freund musste er sein, wenn Tobias geglaubt hatte, sich ihm nicht anvertrauen zu können. Er erinnerte sich an all die Male, wo Tobias in der letzten Zeit mit ihm etwas hatte unternehmen wollen und er ihn abgebügelt hatte, zu sehr vertieft in seine Grübeleien über seine Schulden, um zu sehen, dass Tobias ihn gebraucht hatte. Wie Tobias ihm angeboten hatte, mit ihm wegzugehen, irgendwo ein neues Leben zu beginnen, und er hatte ihm abgesagt. Schon wieder. Jetzt erst erkannte Boris die unausgesprochene Bitte in diesem Angebot, das Flehen, ihn vor Christophs Drohungen und Verlockungen zu beschützen, sie beide dieser ganzen quälenden Misere zu entziehen. Und er hatte es nicht verstanden. Nichts hatte er verstanden. Nie.

_Überlegst du, ob du dich von mir trennst?_

Seine Stimme hatte gezittert. Ganz leicht nur, aber Boris hatte die Angst dahinter so deutlich gespürt, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen war. Weil Tobias wieder einmal das in Worte gefasst hatte, worüber er sich kaum traute, nachzudenken. Ein Leben ohne Tobias. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Sie waren erst so kurze Zeit zusammen und trotzdem erschien ihm ein Leben ohne ihn unmöglich. Ein Leben ohne sein Lachen. Ohne seine übersprudelnde Fröhlichkeit. Ohne seine Wärme. Ohne dieses Gefühl, aufgefangen zu werden, was auch immer geschah. Ohne zu ihm zu gehören.

_Bitte._

Nur dieses eine Worte, doch mit so viel dahinter. _Bitte, gib uns nicht auf. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance. Vertrau mir noch einmal. Ich werde alles tun. Bitte... Bitte…_

Draußen war es still geworden. Boris drehte sich auf die andere Seite und sah auf die leere Betthälfte.

_Kommst du… kommst du später nochmal runter?_

Er war aufgestanden und durchs dunkle Wohnzimmer geschlichen, ehe er noch einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte. Seine tiefe Sehnsucht trieb ihn die Treppe hinunter, doch vor der Wohnungstür hielt er inne. Sein Finger schwebte über dem Klingelknopf.

_Hast du vergessen, wie es mit Großvater war? Er hat die Familie bestohlen, er hat die Freunde bestohlen, er hat manipuliert, gelogen und betrogen. Um spielen zu können, hätte er alles getan, nichts war ihm heilig. Das ist ein Teufelskreis, das hört nie auf. Wie oft war er tagelang verschwunden und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und dann stand er plötzlich wieder da und alles ging von vorne los._

Nein, er hatte nichts vergessen. Er erinnerte sich, wie es gewesen war, tagelang auf Nachricht zu warten. Er selbst hatte in mancher Nacht die Lübecker Kasinos abgeklappert, weil sein Großvater nur mal schnell ein Bier hatte trinken wollen und nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater ihm eingebläut hatte, niemals Geld offen liegen zu lassen, wenn Gottfried zu Besuch kam. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er einmal seinen Großvater besucht hatte, in seinem Portemonnaie sein erstes, selbstverdientes Geld, das er für Mathe-Nachhilfe bekommen hatte. Er hatte das Portemonnaie auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen, nur einen Moment, als er auf Toilette gegangen war. Und als er später nachgeschaut hatte, war der schöne 20-Euro-Schein, auf den er so stolz gewesen war, weg gewesen. Die Erinnerung an seine maßlose Enttäuschung, an die Erschütterung seines kindlichen Vertrauens in seinen geliebten Großvater, ließ ihn von der Klingel zurückzucken.

_Ich bin nicht wie dein Großvater, ich weiß, wann ich aufhören muss._

Tobias, wie er vor dem Safe stand, das Geld noch in der Hand. Wie er ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, völlig übernächtigt. Wie er ihn angelogen hatte, wieder und wieder. Der verstauchte Knöchel seiner Mutter, die homophoben Nachbarn, die Melkmaschine, alles Lügen.

Tobias, der ihn fragte, ob er sich von ihm trennen wollte.

Wie gelähmt stand Boris vor der Tür und wünschte sich verzweifelt, sich einfach in die Arme werfen zu können, die dahinter auf ihn warteten. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, ihm vergeben zu können, ihm alles Vorgefallene zu verzeihen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Er wusste es nicht.

 

°

 

Tobias versuchte, irgendwie seine Hände beschäftigt zu halten, um seinen Gedanken nicht zu viel Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er hatte Angst. Unsagbare Angst. Sie saß wie ein riesiger Stein in seiner Brust und machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Seit sie heute Nachmittag auf der Wiese gestanden hatten und Boris diese Worte gesagt hatte, saß sie dort fest.

_Wie soll ich dir denn jetzt je wieder vertrauen?_

Natürlich hatte er sich erschrocken, als Boris in der Tür zum Büro stand und ihn mit dem Geld in der Hand erwischte. Er hatte sich verteidigt, hatte nach Entschuldigungen gesucht, nach Erklärungen. Aber diese lähmende Furcht hatte erst von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als Boris diese Worte gesagt hatte. Als Tobias zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, dass er ihn verlassen könnte. Dass dieser ganze Mist tatsächlich dazu führen könnte, dass er Boris verlor.

_Heißt das...?_

_Ganz ehrlich? Frag mich das jetzt besser nicht._

Tobias sprang auf und fing an, abzuwaschen, obwohl das für diese Woche eigentlich Joshuas Aufgabe war. Er konnte Boris' Blick nicht vergessen, diese tiefe Enttäuschung, die Traurigkeit, die ihm selbst jetzt, in der Erinnerung, noch das Herz brach. Und er war es gewesen, der Boris so sehr enttäuscht hatte. Er und kein anderer.

_Überlegst du, ob du dich von mir trennst?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

Ein glitschige Teller entglitt seinen bebenden Händen und fiel zu Boden. Blicklos starrte Tobias auf die Scherben, während ihm wieder Boris‘ kalter Blick vor Augen stand.

_Willst du jetzt Applaus?_

Er sank zu Boden und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach einer Scherbe. _Ist es das, was bleibt? Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgestanden habe? Nicht als ein Scherbenhaufen?_ Er würgte an seinen Tränen. Er dachte an ihre erste Nacht in der Karwendelhütte, nach all den Irrungen, die sie so lange voneinander fern gehalten hatten, obwohl sie doch so lange schon mehr gewollt hatten, an Boris, der zu ihm kam, nachdem sein Vater ihn rausgeschmissen hatte, weinend und verstört und der sich an ihn geklammert hatte, als wäre er alles, was ihn noch zusammen hielt.

_Du weißt schon, dass du hier unentbehrlich bist…_

Tobias spürte, wie er den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlor. Sie beide, gemeinsam gegen den Rest der Welt, das hatte er gedacht. Dass nicht einmal Christoph Saalfeld ihnen etwas anhaben konnte, so lange sie nur zusammen hielten. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt wieder einholen würde, seine verdammte Spielsucht. Er dachte an den Abend in der Fürstensuite und an seinen Triumph. An das rauschhafte, ekstatische Gefühl, das durch seine Adern geschossen war, als er Christoph die Karten auf den Tisch geschmissen hatte.

„Ich habe es für dich getan, Boris“, flüsterte er, „damit du frei sein kannst. Damit wir frei sein können.“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er an all die Spiele dachte, die darauf gefolgt waren. Es kribbelte ihn schon wieder in den Fingern. Er war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass er noch Geld in der Tasche hatte. Geld, das er Annabelle schuldete. Geld, das so leicht mehr werden könnte. Am Spieltisch, das wusste er, würde er nicht mehr an Boris‘ traurigen, enttäuschten Blick denken. Dann wären es nur noch er und die Karten und das Wissen, dass er gut war. Sehr gut. Kein kleiner Haustechniker, der von seinem Chef drangsaliert wurde, sondern jemand, mit dem zu rechnen war. Vor dem selbst der mächtige Christoph Saalfeld kapitulieren musste.

_Bist du nicht glücklich?_

Tobias sackte in sich zusammen und sein Wahn verflog. _Doch, Boris, so unsagbar glücklich. Wirklich. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere. Du bedeutest mir so viel mehr als je ein Mensch zuvor._ Und vielleicht hatte er ihn für immer verloren.

_Kommst du… kommst du später nochmal runter?_

_Mal sehen._

Langsam griff Tobias nach dem Handfeger und kehrte die Scherben zusammen. Nachdem er den Schaden bereinigt hatte, beendete er den Abwasch und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte leise. Er dachte an Viktors und Alicias Hochzeit und wie ernst er es gemeint hatte, als er zu Boris von dem Heiratsantrag gesprochen hatte. Es war erst so wenige Wochen her, dass ihm alles möglich erschienen war, Hochzeit, ein gemeinsames Leben, vielleicht Kinder, der ganze spießige Kram. Und jetzt saß er hier und wusste nicht, ob das nächste Mal, wenn er Boris sehen würde, vielleicht das Ende bedeuten würde.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür schreckte ihn auf. Sofort sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür, doch als er sie aufriss, war der Flur leer. Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, dann ließ er die Tür langsam wieder ins Schloss fallen. Nein, Boris würde nicht kommen. Nicht diese Nacht und vielleicht nie wieder. Weil er alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus irgendwelchen Gründen haben wir uns in dieser Geschichte dem Kanon verpflichtet, deswegen konnten sie sich leider nicht treffen. :(


	10. Versöhnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 3043
> 
> „Na dann viel Spaß bei eurer Versöhnung.“

* * *

 

 

Tobias war ein optimistischer Mensch. Schon immer gewesen. Aber auf das hier hatte er dann doch nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Jetzt hier zu stehen und Boris zu küssen, nach allem, was heute passiert war, nachdem er vor so wenigen Stunden noch der Überzeugung gewesen war, ihn jetzt für immer verloren zu haben… nein, das hatte er nicht erwartet, als er vorhin das Büro betreten hatte. Eine kleine Annäherung vielleicht, möglicherweise und allerhöchstens auch eine vorsichtige Versöhnung. Aber nicht Boris‘ Hand, die sich verlangend in seine Jacke krallte, und seine Lippen, die den Kuss zielsicher aus den sachten Gefilden in stürmische Tiefen steuerten.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, brachte Tobias mühsam hervor.

„Womit?“, fragte Boris, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Stimme klang belegt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es langsam angehen lassen“, schlug Tobias zaghaft vor, ohne von seinen Worten wirklich überzeugt zu sein.

Boris löste sich ein wenig von ihm und suchte seinen Blick. „Willst du?“

„Was?“

„Es langsam angehen lassen?“

„Nein.“ Darüber musste er nicht einmal nachdenken. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Boris, dass es ihn fast zerriss.

Boris lächelte und dann küsste er ihn erneut. „Ich auch nicht“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen und glitt mit seiner Zunge in Tobias‘ Mund. Tobias‘ Seufzen versickerte irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Verlangen und er erwiderte seinen Kuss sehnsüchtig. Boris zerrte die Jacke von seinen Schultern und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, dann öffnete er mit fliegenden Fingern sein Hemd und schob das T-Shirt nach oben. Tobias seufzte auf, als er mit seinen Fingern verlangend über seinen nackten Oberkörper strich und seine sich erhärtenden Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb.

„Du hast es ja ganz schön eilig“, flüsterte er.

„Einwände?“

„Auf keinen Fall.“

Er befreite Boris von seinem Jackett und warf es aufs Sofa, derweil Hemd und T-Shirt neben seiner Jacke auf dem Boden landeten. Boris zog ihn näher und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Tobias‘ bloßen Rücken, während er sich gegen Tobias‘ Unterleib presste. Als Tobias fühlte, wie erregt Boris bereits war, keuchte er leise. Im nächsten Moment spürte er Boris‘ Finger an seiner Hose, wie sie in fieberhafter Eile den Gürtel öffneten, in seine Hose glitten und sich fest um seine beginnende Erektion schlossen. Er war im Nu hart.

„Gott, Tobi, ich will dich so“, raunte Boris. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor Lust und Tobias erzitterte, als er das Verlangen in Boris‘ Blick sah. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals mit solcher Heftigkeit begehrt worden zu sein.

Er schluckte schwer. „Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber...“, er atmete zischend ein, als Boris anfing, ihn zu massieren, „Paul… Paul ist bestimmt bei Romy, aber Joshua… oh verdammt, Boris…Joshua ist Zuhause, glaube ich.“

Boris hielt nicht einmal in seinem Tun inne. Ohne die Bewegungen seiner Hand zu unterbrechen, umschlang er Tobias‘ Taille und zog ihn zur Flurtür. Eng umschlungen stolperten sie durch den Flur und in Tobias‘ Zimmer. Boris warf die Tür hinter ihnen zu und dann gab es endgültig kein Halten mehr für ihn. Sie schafften es nicht einmal mehr zum Bett. An Ort und Stelle, direkt an der Tür, zog Boris ihn zu Boden und war über ihm, ehe Tobias der überraschte Laut über die Lippen gedrungen war. Er erstickte an Boris‘ Lippen, in ihrem ungestümen Kuss und Tobias stöhnte laut auf, als er das Gewicht von Boris‘ Körper auf sich spürte. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Boris‘ T-Shirt und strich über seinen Rücken. Boris griff nach hinten und zerrte sich das Shirt über den Kopf, dann richtete er sich auf und Tobias hob die Hüften, damit Boris ihm Hose und Unterhose ausziehen konnte. Begehrlich glitten Boris‘ Augen über seinen nackten Körper und er benetzte seine Lippen.

„Verdammt, du bist so unglaublich heiß“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Er griff zu seiner Hose und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Hastig zog er sie aus und warf sie zur Seite, bevor er wieder über Tobias glitt. Seinen nackten Körper endlich wieder zu spüren, seine Erregung, die sich heiß gegen ihn presste… Tobias erzitterte, überwältigt von seinem heftigen Verlangen. Er schlang seine Arme um Boris und suchte seine Lippen zu einem fieberhaften Kuss, während er seine Beine spreizte und Boris dazwischen zog.

„Bitte...“, wisperte er heiser und Boris nickte.

Die Vorbereitung war kurz und hastig und das Kondom fischte Boris aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war, als wären sie beide von Angst ergriffen, dass, wenn sie nur eine Sekunde voneinander abließen, sich all das hier als flüchtiger Traum herausstellen würde. Gleitgel und Kondome waren weniger als zwei Meter entfernt, doch in diesem Moment kam ihnen das wie eine unüberbrückbare Entfernung vor. Als Boris mit kaum unterdrückter Dringlichkeit in ihn eindrang, biss Tobias die Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken. Das Verlangen war um so vieles größer als der Schmerz, brannte quälend in seinem Körper und nur Boris‘ Nähe konnte ihm Linderung verschaffen. Boris‘ Bewegungen waren schnell und ungezügelt. Er packte Tobias‘ Hände und hielt sie neben seinem Kopf fest, während er hart in ihn eindrang, wieder und wieder. Es war, als wollte er ein Ausrufezeichen hinter seine heutige Entscheidung setzen, für Tobias und gegen seinen Vater, als wollte er jeden Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung ein für alle mal auslöschen. Er nahm Tobias in Besitz und Tobias überließ sich ihm willig, ergriffen von einer Lust, die er noch nie im Leben gespürt hatte und die etwas ungeheuer Verbindliches hatte, als würden sie hier und heute einen Pakt besiegeln. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie all die Wut und Enttäuschung der letzten Wochen in Boris ein Ventil fand. Er spürte es in seinen heftigen Bewegungen und seinen Händen, die sich um seine krallten, las es in seinem erhitztem Gesicht und seinem zwingenden Blick.

_Lüg mich nie wieder an, versprich es!_

_Ich verspreche es!_

_Wenn du mich noch einmal so hintergehst…_

_Das werde ich nicht, ich schwöre es._

_Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren._

_Ich auch nicht. Und ich gehöre dir. Ganz und gar. Ich verspreche es._

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Tobias keuchend.

Boris‘ Blick wurde sanfter. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen noch ein letztes Mal und Tobias wölbte sich ihm entgegen, so weit er es vermochte, während jeder Stoß von Boris ihm ein ekstatisches Stöhnen entlockte. Sein Körper brannte und seine Erregung hatte quälende Ausmaße erreicht.

„Boris“, wimmerte er.

„Tobi“, brachte Boris stöhnend hervor. Kleine Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Tobias‘ Schulter und versenkte sich noch einmal in ihm und Tobias explodierte. All seine Furcht der vergangenen Tage, all seine unterdrückten Gefühle und all seine Lust entluden sich in einem Orgasmus, der ihn aufschreien ließ. Er sackte zurück und spürte, wie Boris in ihm pulsierte, hörte, wie er auf dem Höhepunkt seinen Namen keuchte, verzweifelt beinahe, und Tobias befreite seine Hände und hielt Boris umschlungen, während er kam. Zitternd blieben sie aufeinander liegen.

„Boris“, flüsterte Tobias und Boris hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren“, sagte er und in seiner Stimme klang die gleiche Angst mit, die Tobias fühlte. „Als du heute mit mir Schluss gemacht hast… Gott, Tobi, niemals wieder, ja?“

„Niemals wieder“, gelobte Tobias voller Ernst.

„Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass mein Vater jemals wieder zwischen uns steht.“

„Nein.“

Boris beugte sich herab und küsste ihn, zärtlich jetzt, sanft.

„Es tut mir so Leid“, wisperte Tobias in den Kuss, „dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musstest. Es tut mir so, so Leid.“

„Mir auch.“

Tobias löste sich von ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum dir?“

„Es war _mein_ Vater und _meine_ Schwester, die dir das alles angetan haben.“

„Uns“, berichtigte Tobias ihn sanft, „die _uns_ das angetan haben. Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Es war falsch, deinen Exfreund anzurufen. Und ich hätte dich mehr unterstütz-...“

Tobias reckte sich und erstickte seine restlichen Worte in einem Kuss. „Keinen Widerspruch“, mahnte er.

Boris lächelte und nahm Tobias‘ Hand. „Wir werden das schaffen“, sagte er fest.

„Ja, das werden wir.“

„Aber versprich mir, dass du mit mir redest. Über alles.“

Tobias führte Boris‘ Hand zum Mund und drückte einen Kuss in den Handteller. „Ich verspreche es.“

Boris strich zärtlich durch sein Haar. „Ich liebe dich, Tobias Ehrlinger“, sagte er leise.

Tobias lächelte und spürte, wie ein heißes Glücksgefühl ihn durchströmte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Boris Saalfeld. So sehr.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	11. Feierabend am See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 3043 und 3044 - "So ein richtig schöner Pärchentag..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht, der Titel klingt viel süßer, als die Szene tatsächlich ist. Irgendwie musste noch zu viel aufgearbeitet werden...

* * *

 

 

„War irgendetwas keine Lüge?“

Sie saßen zusammen am See und ließen vom Steg die Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Dass Denise sich gegen ein Doppeldate gesträubt hatte, hatte Boris nicht davon abgehalten, mit Tobias ihre versäumte Mittagspause am See allein nachzuholen. Eigentlich war sein Plan gewesen, gemeinsam die letzte Spätsommersonne zu genießen und eine entspannte Zeit zu verbringen, doch er hatte unterschätzt, wie schwer Tobias‘ Lügen noch auf ihm lasteten. Ihr leidenschaftlicher Versöhnungssex, ihre gemeinsame Nacht, die Liebe, die er unbestreitbar für ihn empfand, all das hatte die Kluft zwischen ihnen zwar kleiner werden lassen, aber verschwunden war sie offenbar noch nicht. Boris hatte selber nichts davon geahnt, bis diese Worte aus ihm hervorsprudelten, kaum dass Tobias seine Geschichte über seinen Onkel und Romy und den „ganz normalen Filterkaffee“ beendet hatte.

Tobias‘ lachende Miene wurde so abrupt ernst, dass Boris fröstelte. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte, dass sie ungezwungen und fröhlich waren, er wollte Tobias‘ Lachen und seine strahlenden Augen, doch er konnte die Frage nicht zurücknehmen, so gerne er es auch wollte. Und vielleicht, gestand er sich ein, war das auch gut so. Vielleicht sollten sie nicht weiter so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

„Von allem, was ich dir je erzählt habe?“, fragte Tobias leise und sah ihn an. „Vieles.“

„Von allem, was du mir in den letzten Tagen erzählt hast“, antwortete Boris und erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. „Bitte, Tobi. Ich muss das wissen. Lass uns darüber reden.“

Tobias senkte den Blick und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche.

„Das Pokerspiel mit meinem Vater, war das die erste Lüge?“, fragte Boris beharrlich.

Tobias nickte. „Die erste richtige Lüge zumindest“, schränkte er dann ein. „Ich habe dir einfach nicht erzählt, wie deine Schwester mich in die Fürstensuite hat kommen lassen, wo sie gerade ein Pokerspiel veranstaltet hat, und wie sie immer wieder versucht hat, mich zum Spielen zu überreden. Richtig schlimm wurde es dann, als das Inkassounternehmen ins Spiel kam und ich das Gefühl hatte… keine Ahnung… ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre einfach falsch, nicht zu versuchen, dir mit allen Mitteln zu helfen, weißt du? Ich meine, ich will das jetzt nicht entschuldigen, ich hätte dich nie anlügen dürfen und alles andere, aber-...“

Boris ergriff Tobias‘ Hand. Dieser unterbrach seinen Redeschwall und hob überrascht den Blick.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Boris sanft. „Wirklich, ich weiß. Und ich will die ganzen Vorwürfe nicht wieder hervorzerren, ich will… ich will es nur wissen.“ Er drückte Tobias‘ Hand und konnte sehen, wie dieser sich entspannte, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden.

„Okay.“ Tobias atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann offen an. „Der verstauchte Knöchel meiner Mutter war die nächste Lüge. Ich war die ganze Nacht Pokern. Wir wollten zum Heubodenfest, erinnerst du dich?“

Boris nickte stumm.

„Aber dann kam der Termin mit eurem Steuerberater dazwischen und da… da konnte ich irgendwie nicht mehr widerstehen. Erst habe ich online gespielt, aber dann hatte ich einen Lauf und bin noch richtig pokern gegangen. An dem Abend habe ich gewonnen. Und das hat erst recht alle Dämme brechen lassen.“

„Die Melkmaschine.“

„Da hatte ich tausend Euro verloren. Romy hat angeboten, mir das Geld zu leihen. Du ja auch.“

„Aber du hast es nicht angenommen.“

„Nein. Der Vorschuss, ja, das war ja mein eigenes Geld. Aber dein oder Romys Geld verzocken… nein, das konnte ich einfach nicht. Das schlechte Gewissen hätte mich umgebracht.“

Boris streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft seinen Handrücken. „Das ist gut. Dass du diesen Unterschied noch machen konntest.“

Tobias nickte. „Ich wollte nicht mehr pokern. Ich wollte meine Spielschulden zahlen und dann Schluss machen, für immer, aber dann… ein berühmter Pokerspieler sollte an dem Abend kommen. Es war… es war, als wäre ich wie ferngesteuert. Plötzlich hatte ich nur noch diesen Safe vor Augen, den Code… und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich plötzlich davor und hatte diesen Umschlag in der Hand. Und dann kamst du rein. Mein schlimmster Alptraum ist wahr geworden in dem Moment. Vor allem, als du dann unsere Beziehung in Frage gestellt hast, das war… einfach das allerschlimmste, was passieren konnte. Dich zu verlieren, diese Vorstellung...“, Tobias schluckte, „das hat mich fertig gemacht.“

„Mich auch“, murmelte Boris. „Gott, Tobi, dich da neben dem Safe stehen zu sehen...“

„Es tut mir Leid.“

Boris lächelte leicht. „Schon okay. Vergeben und vergessen. Was war mit deinem Gewinn? Von dem du die Lissabon-Reise bezahlt hast?“

„Das war alles wahr. Ich hatte Annabelle um Geld gebeten, um spielen zu können.“

Boris‘ Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Du hast _was_?!“

„Und zurückgezahlt!“, versicherte Tobias eilig. „Ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Ich musste doch irgendwie meine Schulden bezahlen.“

„Ausgerechnet von Annabelle!“

„Sie hatte es mir einfach schon so oft angeboten, da… Bitte, Boris, natürlich war das falsch, aber ich wusste einfach nicht weiter.“

Boris biss die Zähne zusammen, nickte aber. „Weiter“, forderte er mühsam.

„Ich habe gewonnen. Ich habe meine Schulden bezahlt, den Vorschuss, die Reise. Und ich wollte wirklich nie wieder spielen.“

„Und die Sache mit Jorgos?“

Tobias lächelte bitter. „Auch wahr. Aber als an dem Morgen der Anruf von meinen Eltern kam, habe ich sofort die Möglichkeiten gesehen. Du wärst nicht da, würdest es nicht mitbekommen, wenn ich mich zwischendurch davon schleiche… Und dann kamst du mit deiner Idee, mich zu begleiten. Das war so süß und alles, was ich denken konnte, war, wie du mir meinen Plan vermasselst. Also habe ich wieder gelogen.“

„Die Sache mit den Nachbarn war also doch eine Lüge?“

Tobias nickte unglücklich.

„Ach, Tobi...“ Boris fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Es tut mir Leid, Boris. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde es rückgängig machen. Wirklich. Ich wollte dir nie weh tun.“

Boris nickte. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er. Doch weh tat es trotzdem. Er hatte sich so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er bei Tobias‘ Eltern doch keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, wo der Nachbar sie gesehen haben könnte, obwohl sie so vorsichtig gewesen waren aus Rücksicht auf Tobias' Eltern, ob sie Tobias und ihn nun nicht mehr akzeptierten…

„Boris.“ Tobias rückte näher an ihn heran und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr anlügen. Ich verspreche es. Ich habe so viel gearbeitet, um das Spielen aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. Und ich habe es geschafft, oder nicht? Ich habe nicht gespielt, obwohl ich es wollte. Weil du mir wichtiger warst. Und ich werde es wieder schaffen. Wirklich.“

Boris sah in seine dunklen Augen, die ihn so aufrichtig ansahen, und er musste lächeln. „Du sahst wirklich zum Anbeißen aus mit der Eiskappe“, sagte er.

Tobias sah ihn verdutzt an, dann grinste er verschmitzt und beugte sich vor. „Ich kann sie mir bestimmt mal von Romy ausleihen“, flüsterte er, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf Boris‘ Mund legte. Boris erwiderte den Kuss, genoss das zärtliche Gefühl von Tobias‘ Hand, die sich an seine Wange legte, die Wärme seiner Haut, wo ihre Körper einander berührten, und ließ es zu, dass die Zuversicht ihn ausfüllte. Er würde es schaffen, Tobias wieder zu vertrauen. Weil er es wollte. Und weil Tobias es verdiente.

Er blinzelte in die Sonne, als Tobias sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit von ihm löste.

„Darf ich dich auch etwas fragen?“

Boris sah Tobias an, seine unsichere Miene und schlagartig war die Sorge wieder da. Vorsichtig nickte er.

„Gestern Abend im Büro… wenn dein Vater nicht reingekommen wäre und dir die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hätte... hättest du mir dann auch verziehen?“

Das hatte Boris sich auch schon gefragt. „Ja“, sagte er fest. „Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass Christoph es mir einfacher gemacht hat. Aber ich war so kurz davor, dich anzurufen, und als du dann durch die Tür kamst… Ich war so erleichtert.“

„So wirktest du nicht...“

„Weil ich Angst hatte, dir zu vertrauen. Aber ich habe dir geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht gespielt hast.“

Tobias lächelte kaum merklich. „Okay.“ Er sah wieder hinab auf seine Hände und Boris spürte, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Seele lag.

„Tobi?“ Er strich über seinen Arm. „Was ist los?“

„Würdest du… würdest du mal mitkommen zur Therapie?“ Tobias sah vorsichtig auf. „Ich weiß, das ist furchtbar viel verlangt, nach allem, was du schon für mich getan hast, und wenn du nicht willst, verstehe ich das voll und ganz, aber ich glaube, es würde mir helfen, wenn du dabei bist und-...“

Boris nickte schnell. „Ja. Das mache ich.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Wenn es dir hilft, begleite ich dich. Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich unterstütze, wo immer ich kann.“

Dieses Mal erreichte das Lächeln auch Tobias‘ Augen. „Danke.“

Boris küsste ihn liebevoll. „Ist doch klar.“ Dann straffte er sich und sah auf das Wasser. „Schwimmen?“, schlug er vor. „Obwohl das Wasser bestimmt schon saukalt ist.“

Tobias‘ Augen blitzten. „Angst, Herr Saalfeld?“, neckte er, beugte sich hinab und spritzte ihm eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Ey!“ Als Boris Tobias‘ Lachen sah, beugte er sich vor und schubste seinen Freund mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung vom Steg.

Prustend kam Tobias wieder an die Oberfläche. „Saukalt“, bestätigte er lachend, ergriff Boris‘ Hand und eher dieser reagieren konnte, hatte Tobias ihn ebenfalls schwungvoll ins Wasser gezogen.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	12. Dusche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug: 3047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich wünsche euch ein frohes und wunderschönes Jahr 2019! Zur Einstimmung mal wieder ein neues Kapitel aus glücklicheren, unbeschwerteren Zeiten. Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt wieder mehr Muße für die beiden und ihr müsst nicht wieder einen Monat auf das nächste Kapitel warten.
> 
> Alles Gute!
> 
> Nachtwölfin

* * *

 

 

Tobias war um einiges schneller aus seinen Klamotten als Boris. Er klaubte noch schnell etwas aus der Schublade am Waschbecken und ließ es neben Duschgel und Shampoo in den Korb fallen, dann stieg er unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser an, während Boris noch mit seinen Hemdknöpfen kämpfte.

„Das geht auch schneller, weißt du?“ Tobias machte eine bezeichnende, ruckartige Geste mit seinen Händen.

„Untersteh dich“, drohte Boris, „es sei denn, du nähst die Knöpfe alle wieder an.“

Tobias zuckte grinsend die Achseln. „Na gut, ganz wie du willst.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das heiße Wasser über sein Gesicht und seine Schultern laufen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er, wie seine angestrengten Muskeln sich entspannten. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich zwei Hände zu dem Wasser gesellten und über seinen Oberkörper strichen.

„Hey, schöner Mann“, flüsterte Boris.

Tobias öffnete die Augen. „Endlich“, murmelte er, packte Boris bei den Schultern, drehte sie beide herum und presste ihn gegen die Wand, während er gierig seine Lippen suchte. Boris stöhnte überrascht auf, dann gruben sich seine Finger in Tobias‘ Haar und er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Tobias schob ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und spürte erregt, wie Boris hart wurde.

„Allmählich habe ich das Gefühl, es war eine äußerst gute Idee von mir, die Party früher zu verlassen“, seufzte Boris.

„Erst allmählich?“, fragte Tobias und knabberte strafend an seiner Unterlippe.

Boris‘ Augen funkelten. „Hilf mir auf die Sprünge“, raunte er, seine Stimme eine lüsterne Mischung aus Verführung und Herausforderung. Jedes Wort hatte eine unwiderstehliche Wirkung auf Tobias‘ Unterleib.

Blitzschnell drehte er Boris herum und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Boris stöhnte laut, als er sich fordernd an seinen Rücken schmiegte und ihn seine fortgeschrittene Erregung spüren ließ.

„Hilft das?“

Boris stützte sich gegen die Fliesen und drängte sich gegen Tobias‘ Körper. „Noch nicht ganz, fürchte ich.“

Tobias küsste seinen Nacken, dann seine Schultern und strich mit seinem Finger schließlich Boris‘ Wirbelsäule entlang. Als er zwischen seine Pobacken glitt, seufzte Boris erregt. Er spreizte erwartungsvoll seine Beine. Tobias‘ Finger umfuhr den Muskelring, massierte ihn und durchbrach schließlich die kaum spürbare Barriere.

„Gott, Tobi!“, entfuhr es Boris verlangend.

Tobias vergrub sein Gesicht an Boris‘ Schulter, während er sich vortastete. Er lauschte Boris‘ kehligen Lauten, die sich immer weiter steigerten, und spürte das ungeduldige Pochen in seinem Penis, den es danach gierte, den Platz seines Fingers einzunehmen.

Er rieb mit seiner Nase über Boris‘ Ohr. „Boris?“, wisperte er drängend.

Boris nickte und Tobias fischte das Kondom aus dem Korb mit Shampoo und Duschgel. Er streifte es über, umfasste Boris‘ Hüfte und drang mit einem schnellen Ruck in ihn ein. Boris versteifte sich und sofort hielt Tobias inne.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste um Verzeihung heischend Boris‘ Nacken. „Entschuldige“, flüsterte er atemlos, „aber du machst mich so wahnsinnig.“

Boris‘ Hand tastete sich nach hinten und legte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Wenn das nicht mal eine vorzügliche Entschuldigung ist“, neckte er, doch seine Stimme klang ein wenig abgehackt. Seine Hand strich auf und ab, erbat sich Zeit, ehe er seinen Griff festigte. „Mach weiter!“, forderte er.

Tobias glitt aus ihm heraus und dann beinahe behutsam wieder in ihn hinein, führte sie beide in einen langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er jeden Moment ihrer Vereinigung, das Gefühl von Boris‘ Körper, der sich heiß und eng um ihn schloss, die herrliche Reibung, Boris‘ leises Wimmern, seine Finger, die sich in Tobias‘ Oberschenkel gruben, als er gemächlich die Nerven in seinem Inneren reizte, und dazu die warmen Wasserstrahlen, die auf sie niederprasselten und sie einhüllten, sie jeder Wirklichkeit entrückten. Tobias umfasste Boris‘ Hüften und steigerte sein Tempo, drang so tief in ihn ein wie nur möglich und wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Boris‘ Schulter, während er immer schneller in ihn stieß. Boris‘ Stöhnen steigerte sich zu lustvollen Schreien, die von den Badezimmerwänden zurückgeworfen wurden. Er stützte sich jetzt mit beiden Händen haltsuchend gegen die Fliesen und Tobias spürte, wie ein Zittern seinen Körper ergriff. Er löste eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und tastete nach Boris‘ Erektion, fand sie prall und hart und umfasste sie, fuhr mit festen Bewegungen auf und ab, während die Bewegungen seiner Hüften hektisch und unregelmäßig wurden.

„Ja, Tobi!“, stöhnte Boris haltlos. „Ja...“

Tobias stieß noch einmal tief in ihn und Boris‘ Worte verschwammen zu einem gurgelnden Schrei. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und Tobias spürte, wie er heiß über seine Hand kam. Er schlang seine Arme um Boris, hielt seinen zitternden Körper, genoss das Zucken seiner Muskeln, die sich um ihn verengten.

„Boris“, keuchte er, zog sich noch einmal ein kleines Stück zurück und presste sich dann wieder hinein in Boris‘ bebenden Körper. Boris gab ein wimmerndes Stöhnen von sich und dieser Laut, zusammen mit dem unglaublichen Gefühl seiner sich um ihn verkrampfenden Muskeln, stieß Tobias über die Kante. Sein lautes Stöhnen versickerte an Boris‘ Hals, als er sich tief in Boris ergoss. Boris stützte sich mit überkreuzten Armen an der Wand ab, seine Stirn auf seine Hände gelegt, und rang nach Luft, und Tobias lehnte sich gegen ihn, während heiße Schauder seines Höhepunktes durch seinen Körper liefen. Erst nach und nach kam er zu Atem und hörte Boris‘ Keuchen, spürte das Beben seiner Muskeln. Zärtlich küsste er sein Ohr.

„Alles okay?“, flüsterte er.

Boris nickte stumm. Tobias nahm ihn bei den Hüften und drehte ihn herum. Boris lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und sah aus glasigen, lustverhangenen Augen zu ihm auf. Tobias beugte sich vor und küsste sanft seine Stirn, seine Nase und schließlich seine Lippen, hauchte nur eine kurze Berührung darauf, ehe er sich wieder zurückzog. Dann schaltete er das Wasser aus, griff nach seinem Shampoo, drückte ein wenig davon in seine Handfläche und begann, Boris‘ Haare zu waschen. Boris schloss die Augen und quittierte Tobias‘ langsame, liebkosende Bewegungen mit kehligen Wohllauten. Als Tobias fertig war, öffnete Boris langsam seine Lider und reckte sich zu Tobias‘ Lippen. Sanft küsste er ihn, während er ihn rückwärts gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand drängte. Auch er griff nach dem Shampoo und schäumte Tobias‘ Haare ein, dann bedeutete er ihm, sich herumzudrehen. Wie zuvor Boris verschränkte Tobias seine Arme an der Wand und ließ seine Stirn auf seinen Händen ruhen, während er hörte, wie die Flasche seines Duschgels klickte. Im nächsten Moment waren Boris‘ Hände auf seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken und begannen, die Flüssigkeit in seine Haut zu kneten. Tobias stöhnte wohlig auf, als Boris‘ kundige Hände sich langsam von seinen Schultern seinen Rücken hinab massierten.

„Gut?“, fragte er, seine Stimme ein warmer Hauch an Tobias‘ Ohr.

„Besser“, murmelte Tobias mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen, „perfekt.“

„Nur das Beste für meinen tapferen Feuerwehrmann“, neckte Boris ihn liebevoll.

Tobias drehte sich herum und zog Boris an sich. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sanften, innigen Kuss. Ohne sich von Boris zu lösen, tastete Tobias nach dem Duschhebel. Im nächsten Moment prasselten die Wassertropfen wieder auf sie hinab und während Shampoo und Duschgel von ihren Körpern gespült wurden, küssten sie sich weiter, völlig versunken in ihrer Nähe.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Tobi, bist du das? Mach mal hinne, ich will auch noch duschen“, erklang Pauls Stimme von draußen.

Tobias verdrehte die Augen und Boris biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Wer blockiert denn jeden Morgen stundenlang das Bad, he?“, rief Tobias. „Du und Joshua macht wirklich jedes Klischee über Schwule zunichte...“

„Boris kennt dich doch inzwischen gut genug, da musst dich ja wohl nicht mehr so in Schale schmeißen...“

Boris‘ Augen glitten über Tobias‘ Körper. „Finde ich schon“, schnurrte er und Tobias wurde heiß unter seinem anzüglichen Blick.

„... außerdem, wolltet du nicht noch zu Joshuas Party?“

Boris konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Kleine Planänderung“, sagte er laut, „und Paul, nichts für ungut, aber du störst!“

Tobias prustete in die plötzliche Stille, die ihnen von der anderen Seite der Tür antwortete.

„Okay, bin schon weg. Macht einfach weiter, mit dem, was auch immer ihr... tut… und so...“ Schnelle Schritte entfernten sich von der Tür und jetzt lachte auch Boris.

„Wie schamlos Sie sind, Herr Saalfeld.“ Tobias zog Boris wieder in seine Arme und suchte grinsend seine Lippen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte den WG-Frieden nicht stören.“

„Ach, geschieht ihm recht. Paul braucht immer Stunden im Bad und von Joshua und vor allem Annabelle wollen wir gar nicht reden. Ich habe die eitelsten Mitbewohner der Welt. Immer diese Heteromänner.“

Wieder küsste er Boris und Boris öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen und zog den Kuss genießerisch in die Länge.

„Vielleicht sind wir jetzt sauber genug?“, schlug er vor, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Genüge ich denn jetzt Ihren hohen Ansprüchen, Herr Saalfeld?“

Boris strich mit seinen Händen über Tobias‘ Oberkörper. „In jeder Hinsicht“, raunte er.

„Rückzug in mein Zimmer?“

„Ein sehr guter Vorschlag, Herr Ehrlinger. Auch wenn es mir missfällt, den Posten hier einfach zu räumen...“

Tobias grinste verschmitzt. „Nun, je nachdem, was die heutige Nacht noch so bringt, müssen wir morgen bestimmt wieder duschen.“

Das Bernsteinbraun in Boris‘ Augen verdunkelte sich. „Oh ja, ganz sicher“, antwortete er rau und zog Tobias eilig aus der Dusche. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


End file.
